Story About Us
by aprilliaais
Summary: Saat kebersamaan menimbulkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan. Perbedaan yang mempersatukan mereka. Prefect Asrama. Murid terpandai. Slytherin. Gryfindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey genks! I'm back!**

 **Okeeey. Ini adalah FF ke dua ku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita tentang Dramione! Yeay! Aku suka banget sama pairing ini. Gak tau kenapa. Aku merasa mereka berdua seharusnya memang ditakdir kan bersama. Haha**

 **Untuk kemarin yang Request cerita tentang Crossover sama Percy Jackson atau Narnia. Sabar ya. Aku belum bisa nemuin tema yang tepat.**

 **Dan buat kemarin yang Request minta dibikinin cerita-nya Athena di masa depan. Sabar ya. Aku sebenernya udah nulis cerita itu sampe kurang lebih 2 chapter. Cuma pas aku baca lagi. Aku ngerasa kaya ngasih spoiler buku The Cursed Child. Haaaaaaa jadi aku belum mau post itu karena takut banyak yang protes. Beberapa dari kalian yang baca cerita Athena Girl Chapter 9, pasti penasaran kan kenapa Athena ketemu Delphini?**

 **Aku sebenernya suka nulis cerita yang ada karakter buatan aku sendiri. Yaa contohnya cerita aku sebelum ini. Meskipun aku belum secara tuntas mendeskripsikan si OC tersebut.**

 **Soo. This is for you, Dramione Lovers. Maafkan jika ada typo. Namanya juga manusia yaah.**

 **Berlatar berlakang satu tahun setelah perang Hogwarts.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTER AND WORLD ARE BELONGS TO MRS JK ROWLING.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione berjalan mantap disamping ayah dan ibunya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh sanjungan, seperti baru melihat Pahlawan. Well, memang Hermione baru saja menerima penghargaan dari Kementrian Sihir yang kini di pimpin oleh Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry, Ron dan Hermione dianggap menjadi pahlawan karena berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, Voldemort.

Hermione memang belum terbiasa dengan itu semua. Selama kurang lebih satu tahun setelah Perang Hogwarts tahun lalu, Hermione merasakan perbedaan terjadi di hidupnya. Banyak orang kini memandangnya segan. Seolah olah menghapuskan citra Hermione Granger yang merupakan seorang keturunan Muggle.

Kebijakan Shacklebolt benar-benar membuat perubahan signifikan bagi dunia sihir. Karena status darah yang selama ini membedakan mereka sudah dihapus. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan yang terlihat. Kingsley bilang, Pahlawan baru kita kali ini adalah terdiri dari 3 keturunan darah. Ada Ron Weasley yang merupakan Pure-Blood, ada Harry Potter yang Half-Blood dan Hermione Granger, si Muggle-Born. Ketiga perpaduan ini membuat dunia sihir lebih baik.

Hermione bisa melihat kerumunan keluarga rambut merah di ujung sana. Dengan penuh semangat, ia berlari mendekati keluarga itu dan memeluk salah seorang darinya.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. Untung saja aku bisa menyeimbangkan diri." Ucap Ron yang sedang memeluk Hermione. Hermione tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia beralih ke Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my Hermione, dear.. Aku sangat merindukan mu..." Kata Mrs Weasley sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hermione. "Dan apa kabar Mr and Mrs Granger?" Kata Mrs Weasley sambil menyalami kedua orang tua Hermione. Para orang tua terlihat sedang mengobrol asyik disana.

"Dimana Harry?" Hermione celikungan mencari si Anak Bertahan Hidup itu. Tiba tiba ada seseorang di samping Hermione yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Fred dan George mencoba menahan tubuh Hermione yang hampir jatuh.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Geram Hermione. Ia memukul pelah bahu si kembar Weasley. Fred dan Weasley malah cengengesan dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron.

"Aku bersumpah jika mereka mengagetiku seperti itu lagi, akan ku rapalkan mantra Pengikat Tubuh Sempurna ke mereka." Gerutu Hermione.

"Itu yang di alami Mom tiap hari. Untung saja Mom sabar. Kalau tidak, mereka sudah dikenai mantra Avada.."

"Mantra itu sudah dilarang, Ron!" Ujar Hermione mencoba mengingati Ron.

"Yaa. Itu juga salah satu faktor utamanya." Kata Ron.

Tiga Mantra Tak Termaafkan kini dilarang keras oleh Kementrian. Bagi siapa saja yang tertangkap menggunakan salah satu dari tiga mantra itu, akan dikenakan sanksi yang sangat berat. Alasannya untuk keamanan dan kesejahteraan dunia sihir. Agar tak terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi. Tidak terjadi perang lagi.

"Itu dia..." Kata Ron. Ia menunjuk ke arah Harry yang baru saja tiba dengan Sirius.

Hermione dan Ron berlari ke arah Harry dan memeluknya erat. Sirius memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum khas.

Setelah pertempuran Hogwarts, Sirius dan Lupin juga ikut turut andil dan membersihkan nama mereka. Sirius dan Lupin menjadi salah satu nama yang ikut populer paska perang Hogwarts. Sirius dulunya diketahui menjadi salah satu pengikut setia Voldemort dan membuat kedua orang tua Harry terbunuh. Tapi pernyataan itu di sangkal oleh Harry Potter sendiri. Ia memberi kesaksian untuk Ayah Baptisnya. Bahwa yang sebenarnya mengkhianati orang tuanya adalah Peter Pettigrew.

"Seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu..." Kata Hermione.

"Yaaa. Benar benar lama." Ujar Harry dan tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa di liburan nanti, Sirius. Pastikan liburan kita nanti benar-benar terlaksana" Kata Harry pada Sirius. Sirius tersenyum dan memeluk hangat Harry.

"Pasti, Son." Ia mengusap pipi Harry. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Kata Harry.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sirius.." Pamit Hermione dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sirius. Kini ia berpaling ke orang tuanya. Mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya bergantian dan memeluknya. Tak lupa ia pamit dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley, juga pada Fred dan George.

Hermione kini berada di dalam kompartemen bersama Harry dan Ron. Mereka sudah meletakan tas kecilnya di atas rak dan duduk berhadapan.

Hogwarts Express perlahan meninggalkan stasiun. Meninggalkan asap putih yang membumbung tinggi di belakangnya.

"Ugh.. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke Hogwarts." Gerutu Ron. Hermione melotot padanya. "Apa? Otak ku sudah benar-benar tidak mau untuk belajar lagi. Lagi pula, Kementrian Sihir sudah menerima kami jika kami ingin jadi salah satu auror. Benar kan, Harry?" Katanya pada Harry.

"Dia benar, Mione." Harry setuju dengan Ron. Kini Hermione memelototi Harry.

"Kalian berdua pahlawan sekarang! Pahlawan seharusnya memberikan inspirasi pada orang orang yang mengidolakan kalian. Coba bayangkan, 'Pahlawan Baru, Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter, berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi tidak berhasil menyelesaikan studinya di Hogwarts'. Itu tagline berita yang pastinya akan ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter." Kata Hermione. "Lagi pula ini Cuma satu tahun guys."

"Satu tahun yang melelahkan.." Ujar Ron. Hermione mendengus ke arahnya.

Mereka kini mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kompartemen. Mereka melihat Draco Malfoy melintas dan melirik mereka sebentar. Di belakangnya terlihat Daphnee Greengrass dan Theodore Nott.

"Mereka kembali juga?" Kata Ron. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar keberatan.

"Setidaknya mereka membutuhkan lembar nilai untuk melamar pekerjaan." Cetus Hermione.

"Daphnee dan Theodore? Mereka pasti membutuhkannya. Tapi Draco? Dia salah satu orang terkaya di Inggris. Perusahaannya sangat maju." Kata Ron.

"Dulu..." Kata Harry memotong pembicaraan Ron. "Sebelum Lucius mati."

Keheningan tercipta disana. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Setelah Lucius mati, dan Narcissa Malfoy di sidang. Perusahaannya mundur. Banyak pegawai yang mengundurkan diri. Dan banyak partner perusahaan yang mencabut asetnya di Malfoy Enterprises." Jelas Harry. "Nampaknya mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga yang menjadi salah satu pengikut Voldemort."

Setelah jatuhnya Rezim Voldemort, para Death Eaters yang masih hidup di tangkap dan di adili. Banyak dari mereka yang mengaku terkena kutukan Imperius supaya bisa mengikuti kemauan Voldemort. Tentu saja banyak yang menggunakan alasan itu untuk menjauhi diri dari dinding dingin Azkaban. Namun mereka terbukti bersalah dan masuk ke Azkaban untuk proses hukuman. Tidak berlaku untuk Stan Shunpike, yang benar benar terkena kutukan Imperius.

Dan pengecualian untuk Narcissa dan Draco Malfoy. Narcissa dan Draco di berikan kebeasan setelah Harry Potter memberikan kesaksian untuk mereka berdua. Harry bersaksi bahwa Narcissa Malfoy bukan salah satu dari mereka. Karena Narcissa rela berbohong pada Voldemort dan membuat Harry selamat. Begitu juga Draco. Draco membantu Harry dalam perang Hogwarts, ia memberikan tongkat sihirnya pada Harry untuk melawan Voldemort.

Nama Narcissa dan Draco memang masih tercoreng. Tapi setidaknya, tidak seperti kebanyakan Death Eaters yang harus mendekam di Azkaban.

Hogwarts Express pun sampai di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Para Murid keluar satu persatu dari kereta dan sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap asrama masing-masing. Harry, Ron dan Hermione keluar berdampingan. Mereka bisa melihat Hagrid yang sedang kerepotan memberi arahan pada murid tahun pertama yang baru saja pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Hagrid melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Mereka pun membalasnya.

Setelah penyortiran murid, makan malam dan sambutan kepala sekolah baru, Profesor Minerva McGonnagal, mereka di perbolehkan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing masing. Terkecuali para Prefect yang harus berpatroli terlebih dahulu. Malam ini, Ron dan Hermione selaku Prefect dari Gryfindor akan di pasangkan dengan Draco Malfoy dan Daphnee Greengrass selaku Prefect dari Slytherin. Sebenarnya bukan kombinasi yang bagus, mengingat (dulu) mereka bukan teman yang akrab. Tapi ini lain. Kepala Sekolah beranggapan bahwa mereka harus disatukan untuk mengenal lebih dekat.

Ron dan Hermione berada di depan aula besar. Mereka memegang tongkat mereka masing-masing dan menimbulkan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya. Tak lupa, Ron juga memegang lentera di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kita harus dipasangkan dengan Slytherin, sih! Kenapa tidak dengan Ravenclaw. Atau Hufflepuff lebih baik." Gerutu Ron.

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Sabar, Ron. Mereka hanya telat beberapa menit saja." Kata Hermione mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia sedang membaca buku kecil di tangannya. Ia terlihat lebih asik dengan buku yang ada di tangannya ketimbang berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Ron mendengus sebal.

Namun ia terus memperhatikan Hermione. Tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm.. Mione..." Panggil Ron pelan. Hermione hanya menggumam, namun tetap fokus pada buku ditangannya.

"Soal... Soal kejadian.. Kejadian di Kamar Rahasia..." Ron gugup. Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kali ini Hermione mendongak. Ia melihat Ron yang kini sedang menatap dalam matanya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Ron..."

"Aku tahu.. Hanya saja..."

"Kau sahabat ku!" Sergah Hermione. Sebelum Ron berbicara lebih jauh.

"Aku tahu tapi... Apakah ada orang lain?" Kini mata Ron tidak menatap Hermione. Ia malah menundukan wajahnya. Hermione menghela nafas. Ia memegang kedua lengan Ron.

"Apa kau pernah melihat ku dekat dengan orang lain?" Tanya Hermione pada Ron. Memandang matanya hangat. Ron menggeleng lemah.

"Alasan aku tidak mau bersama mu karena kau adalah sahabat ku. Kau kakak ku. Kau keluarga ku. Dan bagi ku itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup, Ron. Kita tidak bisa bersama jika... Menjadi sepasang kekasih.." Hermione kini melepaskan lengan Ron.

Saat Perang Hogwarts tahun lalu, di Kamar Rahasia. Ron mencoba menarik dan mencium Hermione. Tentu saja Hermione menolak. Ini pahit untuk Ron. Setelah Perang berakhir. Ron menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione di depan Harry. Sontak saja Harry dan Hermione bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong. Hermione menolak Ron. Mereka telah bersama sebagai seorang sahabat selama enam tahun, dan Hermione tidak mau merubah itu semua.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Dan jawaban ku selalu sama, Ron. Tak akan berubah." Tegas Hermione. Hermione tahu dia sedikit kejam pada Ron. Tapi apa boleh buat. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara membuat Ron tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

"Maaf kami terlambat.." Kata suara maskulin dari belakang Hermione.

Draco dan Daphnee muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Kami harus menghukum murid tahun ke lima yang sedang ber... mesraan.." Kata Draco.

Ron menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat sekali wajah tak suka darinya saat memandang Draco. Meski Draco terbukti telah menjadi salah satu orang yang membantu Harry, tidak membuat Ron langsung bersimpati padanya.

"Yayaya. Aku percaya dengan omong mu." Kata Ron. "Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang. Kau dan Daphnee memeriksa menara astronomi. Aku dan Hermione akan memeriksa ruang bawah tanah." Perintah Ron.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin disini?" Sinis Draco.

"Kenapa? Memang kau mau berpatroli berdua dengan ku?" Kini Ron tak kalah sinisnya. Draco bergidik ngeri.

"Membayangkannya saja aku tidak berani, Weasley." Kata Draco. "Aku ingin berpatroli dengan Granger."

Kini mata Hermione yang membelalak kaget. Ia menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Aku?" Heran Hermione.

"Yaa. Kalau kalian berdua berpatroli bersama, Kepala Sekolah akan menegur kita. Kau tak ingat alasan dia mengapa menggabungkan Gryfindor dan Slytherin? " Ujar Draco. Ron memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku rasa kau benar, Draco." Kali ini Daphnee yang bersuara. "Baiklah, aku dan Weasley akan ke ruang bawah tanah. Kau dan Granger pergi ke menara astronomi."

Ron memandang Hermione memohon. Ia tidak ingin pergi bersama Daphnee. No. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Ron tidak mau membiarkan Hermione dan Draco berduaan. Meskipun mereka berdua memang musuh dari tahun pertama. Tapi tetap saja. Seorang Draco Malfoy memiliki akal licik. Dan Ron harus mengakui. Draco mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat kuat.

"Baiklah.." Singkat Hermione. Ron memandangnya tak percaya. Daphnee yang kesal pun langsung menarik tangan Weasley.

"Percaya dengan ku. Granger tak akan disentuh oleh Draco." Kata Daphnee dan suaranya hampir menghilang dibalik koridor.

Kini tinggal Hermione dan Draco berdua di depan aula besar.

"So..." Hermione tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ladies First." Draco hanya memberikan jalan pada Hermione.

Hermione berjalan ke arah menara astronomi. Ia sesekali melirik jam tangan Muggle nya. Sudah menunjukan angka 10 malam. Ia juga sesekali menoleh ke Draco yang berjalan di belakangnya. Saat Hermione menoleh ke arahnya. Draco hanya memasang seringai khasnya.

"Huuh... Kau sangat menyebalkan jika kau memasang senyuman seperti itu di wajahmu, tahu tidak?" Gerutu Hermione. Draco tersenyum.

"Senyuman apa? Maksudmu senyuman manis ku ini?" Ledek Draco. Ia menyeringai lagi meskipun Hermione tidak melihatnya. Mereka mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"Senyuman manis? Ppfftttt... Senyuman menyebalkan, maksudmu?" Kata Hermione. Draco tertawa. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya ditengah anak tangga dan membalikan badannya menghadap Draco.

"Apa nya yang lucu?" Kesal Hermione. Matanya menatap lurus ke Draco.

Draco menyeringai lagi. Hermione mendengus. Kini Draco menaiki dua anak tangga. Ia berada tepat di depan wajah Granger.

"Lucu saja. Seolah kau tidak menyukai ku padahal jelas jelas kau menyukai ku.." Kata Draco hampir berbisik. Wajahnya dan wajah Hermione hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Hermione pun dapat mencium aroma mint dari mulut Draco saat ia berbicara.

Draco pun berjalan menaiki anak tangga lagi.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait.. What?" Protes Hermione. Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terlihat memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ada sebuah kesalah pahaman disini.." Kini Hermione mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Draco. "Let me clear this things. Aku... tidak suka dengan mu."

"Oh yaa?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya. Yang sebenarnya membuat Draco terlihat tambah cool. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tak suka dengan ku?"

"Pertama. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Yang aku tahu hanya namamu, and that's it! Kedua. Kita tidak pernah berteman. Dan itu adalah alasan yang logis kenapa aku tidak suka dengan mu. Dan ketiga. Kau bukan tipe ku..." Kata Hermione. Draco terlihat sekali menahan tawa.

"So? Seperti apa tipe mu? Seperti si Weasley?" Kata Draco.

"Bukann..."

"So... Coba jelaskan ini." Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione lagi. Membuat Hermione dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco. "Kenapa wangi Ramuan Cinta mu berbau Bargamot yang jelas jelas itu adalah wangi khas ku? Kenapa kau selalu membuang muka saat aku menatap mu? Dan yang terakhir..."

Hermione merasa hatinya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau menggenggam tangan ku saat Perang tahun lalu berakhir?" Kata Draco. Hermione ternganga. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Well. Saat kelas Ramuan Professor Slughorn. Hermione menjelaskan Ramuan Cinta, Amortentia. Ramuan yang wanginya khas sesuai dengan ketertarikan masing masing orang. Dan Hermione mencium wangi khas Draco.

Dan satu tahun lalu. Tepat saat Harry mengalahkan Voldemort. Hermione dan Draco terlihat berpegangan tangan erat. Meskipun hanya Luna yang melihatnya, ini terasa aneh. Bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba bisa berpegangan tangan padahal sebelumnya Draco adalah seorang pelahap maut.

"Aku... aku..." Hermione terbata-bata. Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia masih menatap mata hazel milik Hermione. Hermione tidak membalasnya. Ia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh rambutnya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke atas.

Mistletoe...

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **Bingung?**

 **Sebenernya ini ceritanya nyambung sama ceritanya Athena Girl. Jadi buat kalian yang belum baca, mending baca dulu deh. Biar ngerti kedeketan Hermione dan Draco sebelumya gimana.**

 **Maka dari itu aku buat beberapa bagian cerita Athena Girl masuk ke sini (Contoh di kelas ramuan soal Amortentia). Persis kan sama di cerita Athena Girl?**

 **Maaf kalo belum sempurna.**

 **Cacian, makian, saran, kritik, masukan, pujian akan diterima dengan baik.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya di post paling cepat 5 atau 7 hari yah.**

 **Aku juga gak tahu cerita ini bakal jadi FF panjang atau tidak. Haha tergantung sikon kali yahh.**

 **Okey deh. Sampai ketemu nanti.**

 **Aprilliaais**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey genks! I'm back!**

 **Maaf ya lama. Sumpah.. aku stuck banget. Gak dapat ide sama sekali. Haha. Giliran ada, tapi jelek. Makanya harus di edit sana sini dan akhirnya Cuma dapet segini doang. Maaf ya kalau gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian.**

 **Mau bahas review dulu yaaag**

 **Rikun18 : Haha iya ini sekuel dari Athena. Karena aku pengen bikin 2 cerita yang nyambung sama Athena. wkwk. Oke deh. Kalau udah selesai nanti aku pake buat cover di cerita Athena yang kedua. Ehe**

 **: Aww. Thankyou :***

 **AndienMay : Hahaha iyaa kan mereka kena racun Swooping Evil, jadinya mereka gak tau.. Wkwkwk Doain aja semoga bisa panjang. Kadang aku suka stuck nih.**

 **Miko-Himek : This is for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTER AND WORLD ARE BELONGS TO MRS JK ROWLING.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione menelan ludah. Pipinya terlihat merah menahan malu. Draco yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai khas.

"Momen yang tepat..." Kata Draco.

"Jangan mencoba mencari kesempatan..." Kesal Hermione.

"Kesempatan?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau gugup?"

"Gugup? Tentu saja tidak.." Hermione mengelak, namun terdengar getaran di suaranya.

"Well, okay.." Draco menaikan kedua bahunya dan...

Cupp..

Bibirnya mendarat tepat dibibir Hermione. Untuk beberapa saat Hermione tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia merasa ada ratusan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Kakinya seperti jeli. Bukan apa apa. Tapi... This is her first kiss!

Draco melumat lembut bibir Hermione. Ia memeluk pinggang Hermione. Tapi yang dilakukan Hermione hanyalah diam. Mengikuti gerakan lembut Draco.

Mistletoe yang ada di atas kepala mereka lama lama menghilang. Langsung saja Hermione mendorong Draco sampai ke dinding. Pipinya masih terlihat memerah.

"Itu sudah cukup..." Kata Hermione. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang habis dilumat Draco tadi. Draco tersenyum menyeringai.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" Geram Hermione. Ia menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Draco membuntutinya dari belakang.

 **Asrama Gryfindor**

Hermione hanya membolak balikan badannya di kasur. Ia kembali melirik jam. Sudah memasuki jam dua belas malam dan dia belum tidur! Untung saja besok adalah hari sabtu. Dan ia tidak ada kelas pagi yang harus di hadirinya. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa ia tertidur di kelas. Hermione memikir keras. Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur? Karena kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya? Saat dia berciuman dengan... Draco Malfoy?

Banyak gadis diluar sana yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Draco. Tapi tidak bagi Hermione. Harus di akui, Draco memiliki paras yang hampir sempurna dengan tubuh atletisnya. Kharisma yang ada di diri Draco benar benar menarik perhatian seorang Hermione Granger. Tapi, Hermione pernah berjanji, bahwa ia akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang benar benar ia cintai. Hermione mengakui, dia memang menyukai Draco. Entah sejak kapan. Tapi bukan berati Hermione mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Draco.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghapus bayangan wajah Draco yang melintas di otaknya.

"Argghhhh!" Hermione menggertak. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Ia malah membayangkan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat mereka berdua di tugaskan bersama oleh Profesor Slughorn untuk membuat ramuan dan Hermione mengatakan bahwa aroma Amortentia yang ia cium adalah Bargamot. Saat Harry tidak sengaja melemparkan mantera Sectusempra (yang sebenarnya itu ditujukan untuk Draco). Saat Draco mengangkat tubuh lemah Hermione ke Hospital Wings. Ia juga mengingat saat Draco menyelamatkan Hermione dari amukan Nagini. Ia juga memberikan dasinya untuk membalut luka yang ada di kepala Hermione. Dan yang terakhir. Ia mengingat saat perang berakhir, Draco menggenggam erat tangannya. Salah satu hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Pada akhirnya, di sarapan pagi kali ini mata Hermione terlihat sembab. Bukan karena menangis. Tapi karena ia baru bisa tidur jam dua malam! Hermione terlihat tidak nafsu dengan suguhan yang ada di depannya. Ia hanya memainkan mangkuk sereal yang ada didepannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco sedang bercanda dengan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott.

"Kau sedang sakit, Mione?" Tanya Harry dengan nada cemas. Ron yang sedang fokus pada makanannya tadi kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sahabatnya itu.

"A... Apa? Tidak. Aku baik baik saja." Hermione mencoba mengelak.

"Kalau begitu cepat habisi makanan mu. Jangan hanya di aduk-aduk seperti itu." Perintah Harry. Hermione hanya mencoba tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Ron dan Harry saling melempar pandangan.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan tadi malam?" Tanya Ron. Kini nafas Hermione bagaikan berhenti. Apakah Ron melihat kejadian itu? Saat Draco menciumnya? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Ron pasti akan mengamuk jika mendapati hal seperti itu terjadi di depan matanya.

"Aa.. A.. Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Malfoy melukai mu?"

Kini Hermione bernafas lega. Ron hanya khawatir jika Draco melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada Hermione. Hermione pun menggeleng mantap.

Oke. Kau harus menghilangkan pikiran mu tentang Draco! Batin Hermione. Ia pun mulai melahap makanan yang ada di depannya. Bukan karena lapar. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir atas dirinya.

Hermion berjalan di koridor Hogwarts menuju kelas Pelajaran Muggle yang kali ini diajar oleh Profesor Edward Waterhouse. Setidaknya Profesor Waterhouse lebih baik daripada Amycus Carrow.

Profesor Waterhouse adalah Profesor muda yang sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Hogwarts beberapa tahun lalu. Dan ia mencoba bersekolah di sekolah Muggle untuk bahan pelajaran. Maka dari itu, dengan senang hati Profesor McGonnagal mengajak Profesor Waterhouse untuk bergabung dengan Hogwarts Staff yang lain.

Ia juga memiliki paras yang tampan. Lebih tampang dari Gilderoy Lockhart. Lebih pintar. Dan lebih jujur. Terbukti, saat Kepala Sekolah memperkenalkan Profesor Waterhouse, banyak murid wanita yang terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Edward Waterhouse.

"Granger!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya saat Draco meneriaki namanya. Ia tidak berhenti dan masih terus berjalan. Malah ia sedikit menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Draco mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Hermione.

"Kau tuli ya?" Kesal Malfoy.

"Ada apa, Malfoy? Aku buru-buru. Kelas Profesor Waterhouse akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Hermione terlihat malas meladeni Draco.

"Kau menghindari ku?"

"Menghindari mu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena kejadian tadi malam..."

Hermione kini menghentikan kakinya. Ia menatap Draco tajam.

"Jangan pernah bicarakan itu di depan umum!" Kata Hermione sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dada Draco. Draco menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalau ada yang mengetahui kalau Putri Gryfindor berciuman dengan Pangeran Slytherin?" Ledeknya. Hermione menarik Draco ke koridor yang lebih sepi dan sedikit gelap. Mendorongnya hingga Draco terpojok di dinding.

"Kau mau semua orang disini mengetahuinya?" Kesal Hermione.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Draco. Semenjak perang usai dan Pangeran Kegelapan mati. Draco memiliki banyak perubahan. Yang tadinya diam, cool, jaga image, selalu membuly. Kini dia berubah menjadi sosok yang jahil, iseng, meski Cool-nya masih terlihat. Hermione berpendapat kalau ini lah sebenarnya sosok Draco yang asli. Tanpa tekanan dari orang tuanya. Kini ia bisa bebas memilih apapun yang diinginkannya. Ia bisa berteman dengan siapapun yang ia mau. Tanpa harus mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Draco tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Ada keperluan apa kau memanggil ku?" Kata Hermione mencoba melupakan obrolannya yang tadi dengan Draco.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kelas bersama dengan mu."

"Ke kelas bersama dengan ku?" Bingung Hermione.

Hermione memang bingung, ada angin apa tiba-tiba Draco ingin masuk kelas berbarengan dengan Hermione. Yang ia bingung adalah.. Hermione akan menuju kekelas Pelajaran Muggle. Sedangkan yang Hermione tahu, Draco tidak mengambil kelas itu sewaktu kelas enam beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ke kelas bersama ku?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Ke kelas Pelajaran Muggle?"

Draco memutar bola matanya dan langsung melenggang melalui Hermione. Kini Hermione yang mencoba menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Draco.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hermione. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut tidak percaya.

"Sejak sekarang. Ini kelas pertama ku di kelas Pelajaran Muggle. Maka dari itu aku mau bareng dengan mu kesana.." Kata Draco santai. "Ayo. Kelas Profesor Waterhouse akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kata Draco mengulang kata kata Hermione tadi.

Draco dan Hermione pun berjalan menuju kelas Pelajaran Muggle. Hermione pun terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Disana terlihat Draco dan Hermione baru masuk. Nampaknya kelas sudah di mulai sebelum mereka datang. Kini para mata murid maupun Profesor Waterhouse menuju ke arah Draco dan Hermione. No. Ke arah Draco lebih tepatnya. Mereka memangdan tak percaya. Seamus sampai menganga melihat Draco masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Kau salah kelas Malfoy?" Celetuk Michael Corner.

Draco hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aaah. Good morning Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger. Kalian beruntung karena kami baru saja memulainya." Sapa Profesor Waterhouse. "Aku rasa kita masih punya tempat untuk kalian berdua". Kata Profesor Waterhouse dan mengarahkan tangannya ke meja ujung paling belakang. Dekat dengan rak barang-barang Muggle.

"Terima kasih Profesor." Hormat Hermione dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang kosong. Draco dan Hermione pun duduk dan mulai mengikuti kelas.

"Oke. Seperti yang kalian tahu. Di kelas ini kita tak membutuhkan tongkat sama sekali. Jadi lebih baik kalian meletakan tongkat kalian di jubah." Kata Profesor Waterhouse. Semua murid pun memasukan tongkatnya ke dalam jubah.

"Dan pelajaran kita kali ini akan membahas tentang..." Profesor Waterhouse menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. "Teknologi Muggle."

Beberapa dari murid terdengar berbisik satu sama lain.

"Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian..." Perintah Profesor Waterhouse.

"Profesor.. Kau tak menyediakan pena bulu untuk kami menulis." Kata Seamus. Profesor Waterhouse tersenyum bijak.

"Kalian tidak membutuhkannya." Kini Profesor Waterhouse terlihat sedang membongkar lacinya dan membagikan sesuatu ke para murid. Para murid pun memandang dengan heran. Draco menatapi barang itu dan melirik Hermione. Seolah minta jawaban.

"Ini namanya pulpen. Kau memakai ini jika di dunia Muggle. Ini lebih baik. Kau tak harus mencelupkannya ke dalam tinta lagi." Jelas Hermione.

"Dan ini tidak bisa bergerak sendiri seperti pena bulu?" Draco menaikan alisnya. "Muggle benar-benar merepotkan."

Hermione melirik sinis ke Draco.

"Sorry..." Kata Draco. Kini Profesor Waterhouse berbicara lagi.

"Di dunia Muggle, kemajuan Teknologi semakin pesat. Ada banyak barang barang yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu kebutuhan orang-orang untuk bekerja ataupun melakukan aktifitas. Seperti yang kalian lihat di depan sini.." Kata Profesor Waterhouse sambil mendorong meja panjang yang di atasnya sudah ada alat alat teknologi Muggle seperti Komputer besar dan telepon genggam. "Ini di sebut dengan komputer dan telepon genggam."

"Benda itu terlihat sangat merepotkan. Lihat saja ukurannya.." Bisik Draco pada Hermione.

"Kau harus diam saat guru sedang berbicara di depan kelas.." Kini Draco yang berbisik pada Hermione.

"Aku tudak akan bisa diam kalau kau yang ada disampingku.."

Entah itu semacam pernyataan atau godaan. Banyak arti dari kata-kata Draco tadi.

"Apa maksudmu.."

"Maksud ku..."

"Ehemmm.." Profesor Waterhouse menginterupsi. "Mohon di perhatikan Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Aku tidak akan mengulang penjelasan ku lagi walaupun salah satu dari kalian sudah mengenal benda ini sebelumnya." Kata Profesor Waterhouse.

"Maaf, Profesor." Kata Hermione dan kini dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Draco.

"Awww.." Draco meringis.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku bersumpah akan menginjaknya lagi." Ancam Hermione.

Setelah pelajaran selesai. Profesor Waterhouse dengan baik hati memberikan muridnya satu persatu telepon genggam. Meskipun beberapa dari murid tidak mengerti kegunaan dari telepon genggam. Namun Profesor Waterhouse mengatakan bahwa ini berfungsi untuk menghubunginya jika ada masalah sewaktu-waktu. Telepon genggam katanya lebih cepat menyampaikan pesan ketimbang burung hantu.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan keluar kelas. Draco masih memegang dan memandangi telepon genggam yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti kegunaan benda ini." Ujar Draco sambil membolak-balikan telepon genggamnya.

"Makanya kau harus berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung." Kata Hermione malas. Hermione pun hari ini tidak dapat dengan bebas mendengarkan ajaran Profesor Waterhouse karena Draco selalu menanyainya setiap saat. Apa kegunaan dari komputer? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika disamping ku ada kau." Kata Draco. Kedengarannya seperti menggoda.

"Berhenti menggoda ku, Malfoy."

"Siapa yang menggoda mu?"

"Kau. Tadi bilang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada aku disamping mu.."

"Maksud ku, bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran kalau orang disebelahku lebih tahu dari pada guru yang ada di depan." Kata Draco sambol menakan sebelah alisnya.

Pipi Hermione memerah menahan malu.

"Pipi mu memerah.. Jangan malu pada ku, Granger." Kata Draco.

"Aku tidak malu pada mu."

"Pipimu akan memerah jika kau malu. Pipimu selalu terlihat merah saat kau sedang bersama ku."

"Pede sekali kau Malfoy."

"Benar kan? Saat kau bekerja sama dengan ku di kelas ramuan? Pipi mu merah saat kau bilang wangi Amortentia yang kau cium adalah bargamot. Pipimu juga memerah saat kau menggenggam tangan ku saat perang usai.."

"Kau yang menggenggam tanganku." Ralat Hermione. Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dan pipimu memerah saat aku mencium mu kemarin."

Kali ini Hermione berhenti total dan menatap Draco. Murid Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang sedang melintas pun melirik Hermione dan Draco. Nampaknya mereka mendengar pembicaraan Draco.

"Bisa tidak kau tak membahas soal itu!" Kesal Hermione. Ia merebut telepon genggam yang ada di tangan Draco dan mengetik sesuatu. Ia menyerahkannya lagi pada Draco.

"Ini nomor telepong genggam ku. Kau hanya harus menekan tombol ini dan namaku sudah ada disana. Lalu tekan tombol ini." Jelas Hermione.

"Apa kegunaannya?"

"Untuk menghubungi ku." Gemas Hermione. "Jadi kau tidak harus susah susah mencari ku di Hogwarts untuk bertanya hal yang tidak penting."

Draco mencoba mengikuti perintah yang dibilang Hermione tadi. Tiba tiba telepon genggam yang ada di jubah Hermione dan ia mengangkatnya. Mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga.

"Kau harus meletakan itu di telinga mu.." Kata Hermione. Draco meletakan telepon genggamnya di telinga. Hermione mendengus dan membetulkan posisi telepon genggam Draco.

"Layarnya yang di atas..." Kata Hermione. "Bicara lah."

"Hermione..." Kata Draco pada telepon genggamnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Yes Malfoy. Ada apa.." Hermione membalasnya malas. Mata Draco membulat kagum.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu disini..." Kata Draco antusias.

"Karena memang itu kegunaannya.." Gemas Hermione. Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan meletakannya lagi ke dalam jubah. Draco melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Jadi. Jika kau mau menanyai ku soal apapun. Kau tinggal teleponku. Ini lebih cepat daripada burung hantu."

Burung hantu memang diizinkan untuk mengirim surat dari murid, ke murid yang lain. Namun kadang, burung hantu tidak sampai ke tujuan karena mereka bingung dengan seluk beluk lingkungan Hogwarts. Kadang burung hantu juga bisa salah kirim. Harusnya kirim ke asrama Ravenclaw, suratnya malam sampai ke asrama Gryfindor.

"Aku bisa menghubungi mu kapan saja?" Tanya Draco.

"Kapan saja." Hermione menjawab malas.

"Dimana saja?"

"Dimana saja..."

"Bahkan jika aku merindukan mu aku bisa menelpon mu dari sini?" Goda Draco dan kini terlihat seringai di bibirnya.

"Kau..." Hermione menunjuk ke wajah Draco. "Ughh!"

Hermione meninggalkan Draco yang kini tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tanpa dilihat Draco, pipi Hermione memerah lagi.

 **TBC**

 **Pendek banget ya genks? Maaf ya. Aku bener bener stuck. Aku udah coba pikirin sampe pas kerja aku mikirin mau jadi kayak gimana ini cerita. Dan pada akhirnya aku gak konsen kerja dan selisih 900rb** ***gakadayangnanya *curcol**

 **Edward Watehouse murni karangan aku. Nama Edward aku ambil dari Edward Cullen di Twilight. Dan Waterhouse aku dapet dari nama model favorit aku, Suki Waterhouse.**

 **Dan buat kalian yang masih bingung. Aku saranin baca Athena Girl dulu. Soalnya ini sekuel dari Athena Girl.**

 **Cerita Athena yang kedua juga lagi dalam proses. Tapi kalo aku post. Aku takut cerita ini jadi terbengkalai dan aku bocorin novel Cursed Child. Soalnya ceritanya nyambung ke situ. Haha. Dan alasan lain adalah aku nunggu cover gambar dari Rikun18 yang dengan senang hati mau melukis ilustrasi Athena haha.**

 **Cacian, makian, saran, kritik, masukan, pujian akan diterima dengan baik.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya di post paling cepat 5 atau 7 hari yah.**

 **See you later.**

 **Love,**

 **Aprilliaais**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey genks! I'm back.**

 **Makasih udah mau nunggu cerita ku. Padahal sebelumnya aku bilang mau update cerita ini 5-7 hari lagi ya. Tapi karena aku gak bisa nunda nunda pekerjaan. Jadi tiap cerita yang aku tulis kelar, pasti aku cepet cepet update lagi deh. Wajarin kali ya. Namanya juga jomblo. Long weekend aja dirumah terus *curcul Hahahaha**

 **Aku mau bales review dulu yaa.**

 **Ein Mikara : Iya bener. Aku juga suka bgt sama Cursed Child. Sayang bgt yaa theaternya Cuma ada di london** **Hehehe semoga nanti sampe abis ceritanya seru yaa...**

 **Staecia : Ahhhhahahahaha Aku gak tahu harus bilang ini prekuel atau sekuel. Pokoknya kejadian ini setelah perang yang udah diubah sama Athena waktu itu. Wkwkwk. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini yaaa.**

 **Rikun18 : Haaahah kenapa gak menarik ya. Kwkwkwk**

 **Albavica : Heehehe ya gini deh karakter dramione buatan aku. Maafkan jika belum sempurna. Makasih ya atas suport nya. Berarti bgt buat aku :***

 **Langsung aja kali ya.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTER OR WORLD OR SPELL IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY ARE BELONGS TO MRS JK ROWLING**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

KRING KRING KRING

KRING KRING KRING

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Terdengar desahan kesal dari murid yang ada disana. Hermione dengan kesal mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mendesah saat melihat nama yang ada di layar teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Terdengar suara Hermione dengan nada mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar.

"Apa? Kau tak tahu ini jam berapa?" Desahnya.

"No. Aku tidak akan kesana." Jawabnya lagi dengan kesal lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia mencoba tidur kembali.

KRING KRING KRING

KRING KRING KRING

Suara teleponnya berbunyi lagi.

"Ini jam sebelas malam, Malfoy! Kau tak mau dapat detensi dari kepala sekolah kan!" Bisik Hermione dengan nada kesal. Ia pun menutup teleponnya lagi.

KRING KRING KRING

KRING KRING KRING

Hermione kini dengan kesal bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Kata Hermione lalu diam sejenak. "Baiklah baiklah! Dimana kau sekarang?" Ia pun terdiam lagi menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. "Tunggu aku." Lalu ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia dengan kesal membuang selimutnya ke lantai. Mengambil jubah dan tongkat sihirnya, lalu dengan mengendap endap ia keluar dari kamar tidur.

Hermione bersembunyi di belakang tiang besar di koridor saat melihat Prefect dari asrama Ravenclaw melintas. Padma dan Michael. Ia mendengus sebal. Ini hampir jam dua belas malam. Dan Draco memintanya untuk datang ke menara Astronomi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hermione bukan orang bodoh yang mau begitu saja menuruti perkataan orang. Namun karena alasan 'kenyamanan' murid lain yang sedang tertidur, Hermione terpaksa mengikuti mau Draco.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap lagi. Berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan Prefect Hufflepuff yang malam ini sedang bertugas dengan Prefect Ravenclaw. Kalau saja Hermione mempunyai keberanian untuk mengambil (meminjam) jubah ajaib Harry, pasti ia tak akan mengendap endap seperti ini.

Ia mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Dan mendapati Draco sedang berada di teras luar. Terlihat kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut Draco. Hermione merasa Draco sudah tidak waras. Suhu diluar sudah mencapai 0 derajat! Dan dengan santai Draco malah berada di teras luar hanya dengan bermodalkan jubah hijau zamrudnya. Hemione yang berada di dalam ruangan saja sudah merasakan kedinginan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah lupa jalan ke arah sini..." Kata Draco namun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Hermione. Ia masih memandang keluar.

"Apa kau lupa disini ada 'penjaga' yang siap menangkap seseorang jika terlihat berkeliaran di malam hari.. No.. Tengah malam!" Kata Hermione mencoba mengatur emosinya. Ia masih berada di dalam ruangan. "Ada apa, Malfoy? Kau mengganggu tidur ku, tahu." Ia menaruh tangannya di kantong jubahnya untuk meminimalisir rasa dingin yang sudah mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang aku bisa menelpon mu kapan saja, dimana saja." Malas Draco. "Kemarilah." Ajak Draco. Kini ia memutarkan badannya. Menghadap ke arah Hermione.

"Aku rasa aku lebih baik disini." Hidung Hermione sudah terlihat memerah karena kedinginan. Draco berjalan kearah Hermione. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione. Dengan rasa penuh curiga Hermione mundur selangkah dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Draco menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ku?" Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari suara Draco. Ia menurunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi. "Kau pikir aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk melukai mu?" Mata abu-abunya menatap lekat mata hazel milik Hermione. Ia dengan kasar menarik Hermione ke depan teras. Hermione tidak bisa menahan tarikan Draco.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Hermione saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya adalah menganga seperti orang bodoh. Sejenak ia tidak dapat merasakan dingin yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya. Ia mengitari teras luar dengan wajah berseri dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aurora..." Gumam Hermione.

Didepannya ia melihat pancaran cahaya warna warni di langit yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Campuran antara warna merah, kuning, hijau, ungu, dan biru membuat Aurora itu terkesan hidup. Membentang luas seolah olah menyelimuti seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

"Ini... Ini sangat indah, Draco.." Kata Hermione dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kini ia berpaling ke arah Draco yang sedang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Untuk sebentar saja. Aku merasa kau berbeda dengan yang lain..." Kata Draco. Suaranya terdengan kecewa. Matanya memandang kosong kearah Hermione.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Draco..." Kata Hermione. Ia mendekat ke arah Draco namun Draco mundur selangkah. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Hermione tadi.

"Aku Cuma mau memberikan mantra penghangat di jubahmu." Lirih Draco. "Nikmatilah malam indah ini. Ini tak akan bertahan lama." Kata Draco dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Good night, Granger."

Draco pun melenggang pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di menara tertinggi di Hogwats. Perlahan, Aurora yang ada dilangit pun memudar. Hanya menyisakan cahaya cahaya merah di langit.

Hermione merasakan dingin yang ada di tubuhnya lagi. Tidak seharusnya Hermione melakukan itu ke Draco. Draco hanya ingin memberinya mantra penghangat. Bukan untuk melemparkan kutukan. Draco sudah berubah. Tidak mungkin ia mau menyakiti Hermione. Dan yang Draco inginkan adalah menunjukan keindahan Aurora yang baru saja ia buat dengan menggunakan sihir.

Sejak perang berakhir. Banyak orang memandang sebelah mata keadaan Draco maupun Narcissa. Beberapa murid Slytherin pun ikut menjaga jarak dari Draco. Hanya Theodore, Blaise dan Daphnee saja yang masih terlihat bersama dengan Draco.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan terlihat kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

ESOK PAGI

Hermione berjalan di koridor Hogwarts menuju Aula Besar. Setelah sampai di depan Aula Besar. Dari sana ia bisa melihat cowok berkaca mata dan di seberangnya ada cowok berambut merah. Dengan perasaan senang ia berjalan ke arah mereka. Sekilas melihat ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco sedang berbincang dengan.. Siapa itu? Bukankah itu adik Daphnee? Siapa namanya... Ahhh. Astoria. Mantan kekasih Draco. Mereka terlihat berbicara serius.

"Kalian berdua tidak menunggu ku di ruang Rekreasi.." Cetus Hermione dan langsung duduk di samping Ron. Ron tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Hermione. Ia hanya terus melanjutkan makannya. Hermione yang bingung memandang Ginny dan Harry yang ada di hadapannya.

"Um.. Well.. Ron nampaknya.. Sedang benar-benar lapar.. " Jawab Harry dengan gugup.

"Whaa..." Hermione makin bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Ron dan Harry bersikap seperti ini. Harry. Ia sangat terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione kini memandang Ron. "Kau sakit?" Hermione mencoba memegang kening Ron namun Ron dengan kasar menepis tangan Hermione.

"C'mon Harry. Kelas Profesor Slughorn akan di mulai sebentar lagi." Kata Ron dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang membatu disana.

"Hmm. I'm Sorry, Mione.." Sesal Harry dan segera berlari menyusul Ron. Kini hanya ada Ginny di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan kakak mu?" Tanya Hermione dan mulai mengambil makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Well.. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu. Apa yang membuat kakak ku begitu kesal dengan mu?" Kata Ginny sambil meneguk jus labunya.

"Aku tak tahu! Kami baik baik saja kemarin!" Jawab Hermione gemas.

"Ada rumor yang sedang beredar saat ini, kau tahu?"

"Rumor apa?" Hermione makin gemas dengan Ginny.

"Rumor tentang mu?"

Mata Hermione membulat sempurna.

"Tentang ku?" Bingung Hermione. Ginny hanya mengangguk. Kini ia menatap Hermione.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau Ron benar-benar menyukai mu?"

"Aku tahu itu..."

"Dan rumor yang beredar mengatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau menolak Ron.." Katanya. "Kau dan Draco berpacaran..."

Hermione hampir saja menyemburkan Jus Labu yang baru diminumnya itu. Ia pun batuk-batuk karena tersedak Jus Labu. Beberapa pasang mata pun kini menoleh ke arahnya.

"What! Dari mana rumor itu beredar?" Kesal Hermione. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berspekulasi kalau dia dan Draco berpacaran. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak dekat.

"Salah satu murid Ravenclaw bilang kalau kalian berdua berciuman..." Kata Ginny hati-hati.

Pasti anak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff yang mencuri dengar kemarin! Argghh! Dan itu juga sebabnya tadi sepanjang perjalanan ke Aula Besar. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan Hermione. Ada tatapan sinis juga dari beberapa murid perempuan ke arahnya. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat Draco dan Astoria terlihat berbicara sangat serius.

"Dan Astoria melihat kejadian itu langsung..."

Kini Hermione menoleh lagi ke meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco baru saja membuang mukanya saat ia melihat Hermione.

"Kau bisa bercerita dengan ku, kau tahu?" Kata Ginny sabar.

Ginny memang seorang pendengar yang hebat. Hermione sering curhat dengan Ginny. Apapun masalahnya, Ginny selalu mendengar curhatan Hermione. Baik soal keluarga, maupun pelajaran (meskipun Ginny tidak selalu mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Hermione soal pelajaran).

"Tidak disini, Ginn." Kata Hermione.

Kini Hermione berada di ruang kosong tak berpintu dekat dengan kelas Ramuan..

"Kami berada di bawah Mistletoe waktu itu..." Jelas Hermione.

"Mistletoe?" Kini Ginny menyipitkan matanya. "Itu mustahil, Mione. Mistletoe hanya tumbuh merambat jika mendekati waktu musim. Dan ini masih pertengahan September."

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Mistletoe tiba-tiba muncul disana."

"Pasti ada yang membuat Mistletoe dengan sebuah mantra." Curiga Ginny. "Mungkin Draco sendiri yang membuat Mistletoe itu."

"Itu mustahil. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Kata Hermione bingung

"Tak tahu. Mungkin..." Ginny melirik Hermione menggoda. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Hermione menahan tertawa. Senyum lebar kini terlihat di bibirnya.

"Ginny Weasley... Aku ini Hermione Granger. Dan dia adalah Draco Malfoy.." Kata Hermione menjelaskan. Ginny hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"So?"

"So.. Dia tak akan tertarik dengan seseorang seperti Hermione Granger yang kutu buku dan jelek ini.." Kata Hermione merendah. Ginny menghela nafas. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hermione lalu meletakan rambut yang tadinya ada di bahu Hermione ke belakang punggungnya.

"Justru karena kau seorang Hermione Granger. Wanita cerdas, Pahlawan perang dan baik hati itu lah yang membuat seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai mu. Kau tahu. Hanya kau yang terlihat berbincang dengannya selain anak anak dari Slytherin.."

Hermione tersenyum lembut pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Ginny memiliki sikap yang dewasa ketimbang cewek lain yang seumuran dengannya. Dia sabar. Pengertian. Jadi inilah alasan Harry benar benar bertekuk lutut dihadapan gadis Weasley satu satunya ini.

"Tapi ini hanya teori bukan? Bisa saja ada orang lain yang memantrai itu.." Kata Hermione.

"Kita tak akan pernah tau.." Kata Ginny tersenyum.

"Nah. Lebih baik kau ke kelas mu. Kelas ramuan mu hampir dimulai kan?" Sambung Ginny. Dengan secepat kilat Hermione memeluk Ginny dan segera berlalu.

Hermione baru saja sampai di kelas ramuan dan mendapati Harry yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan murid kelas tujuh yang lain seperti Seamus, Dean, Neville, Michael, dan Ernie. Ron terlihat disana. Sedang bersandar di kursinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya kosong kedepan. Hermione menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan menuju meja paling depan. Tepat di depan Ron.

"Habis bertemu dengan pangeran mu, huh?" Ketus Ron yang sedang bersandar di kursi. Di wajahnya terlihat memancarkan kebencian tanpa melihat ke arah Hermione.

"Ron..." Harry mencoba memperingatkan Ron. Hermione dengan mata merahnya memandang Ron.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Apa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Prince Charmingnya?" Sinis Ron. Dengan kesal Hermione berjalan ke arah Ron. Ron berdiri tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa soal masalah ini. Lebih baik kau diam." Kata Hermione.

"Really? Yang aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang berpacaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy!"

"Dari mana gosip itu bermula beredar? Kau dengan gampang mempercayainya?"

"Aku rasa itu penyebabnya mengapa kau menolak ku!"

"Kau selalu bersama ku saat liburan maupun di sekolah! Bagaimana kau bisa berspekulasi seperti itu!" Gemas Hermione.

"Kau bersamanya saat berpatroli beberapa malam lalu.."

"Dan hanya itu kan kau melihat ku bersamanya! Jangan bodoh Ron! Dia tidak mungkin mau bersama ku!" Kesal Hermione dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia hanya orang yang sombong, arogan. Mana mungkin ia tertarik dengan seorang Darah-Lumpur seperti mu."

Kini suasana benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada yang berani berkata apapun. Baik Ron, Harry maupun murid murid yang lain. Mereka tampak syok kata kata itu terucap dari bibir seorang Ronald Weasley. Sahabat Hermione Granger sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Ron.." Kata Hermione. Ia tidak membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Ron. Ia justru mengambil tas dan semua buku yang ada diatas meja lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia juga menabrak Draco yang sedari tadi berada di depan kelas. Memandangi Ron dengan tatapan membunuh.

Terdengan isakan tangis seorang wanita di belakang pohon yang ada di samping danau hitam. Isakan itu makin terdengar saat Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Hermione sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri. Menangis. Terdengar suara perih yang di keluarkan Hermione. Draco merasa sangat kasihan padanya.

"Granger..." Bisik Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy!" Geram Hermione. Namun suara isakan itu masih terdengar.

"Aku.. Aku hanya..."

"Aku ingin sendiri, Malfoy. Pergi dari sini!" Kasar Hermione. Draco tidak percaya seorang Hermione Granger bisa berbicara kasar seperti itu. Draco tidak beranjang dari posisinya. Ia malah mendekatkan diri dan duduk di samping Hermione.

"Aku bilang aku mau sendiri!" Kata Hermione setengah berteriak. "Kau yang pergi. Atau aku yang pergi?" Geramnya. Namun ia tidak menatap wajah Draco. "Baiklah. Aku yang pergi."

Hermione baru setengah berdiri saat Draco menahan tangannya dan menariknya duduk kembali.

"Aku hanya duduk disini. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau ingin menangis. Menangislah. Pundakku bersedia menampung semua air matamu." Kata Draco mencoba menatap mata Hazel Hermione. Namun ia malah membuang muka. Ia kembali duduk di samping Draco. Ia kembali terisak. Menahan supaya tangisnya tak pecah.

"Lebih baik kau keluarkan itu semua agar dirimu merasa tenang..." Kata Draco lembut. Kini Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mentertawai mu.." Canda Draco. Terlihat sederetan gigi putih saat Draco tersenyum ke arah Hermione. Alih-alih tertawa. Tangis Hermione pecah. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Untung di sekitar danau hitam tidak ada siapa siapa.

Hermione pun kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco. Ia menangis mengeluarkan suara yang amat sangat sedih. Draco hendak ingin mengelus rambutnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Merasakan kepedihan yang Hermione berikan dari tangisannya itu.

"Dia... Sahabatku..." Isak Hermione. "Aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu..." Kata Hermione. Tangisnya masih terdengar keras. "Dia orang yang selalu ada di samping ku jika aku merasa kesusahan atau kesedihan. Dia yang selalu menolongku dari orang orang yang men-judge ku sebagai seorang Darah Lumpur yang tidak berguna... Dia yang..."

"Ssshhh..." Draco mencoba menenangkan Hermione. Kini ia menyentuh punggung Hermione dan mengelusnya sedikit. "Tidak ada satupun yang Weasley ucapkan benar. Dia hanya kesal. Emosi.." Kata Draco. Kini ia memegang kedua bahu Hermione. Menatap lurus ke mata berair milik Hermione. "Dia tidak terima jika orang yang dicintainya malah terlihat bersama orang lain.."

"Dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kita, Malfoy."

"Tapi dia tahu kalau kita berciuman. Dan itu yang membuatnya kesal.." Omongan Draco membuat Hermione terdiam. Ia melepaskan pegangan Draco yang ada di bahunya dan menatap lurus ke danau hitam.

"Tapi dia tahu satu hal.." Kata Hermione sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Dan apa itu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dia tahu kalau seorang Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah mau bersama dengan seorang Dar—Seorang Hermione Granger sebagai kekasihnya."

Draco terlihat menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran ku. Dia hanya mengatakan itu karena dia cemburu. Orang yang mencium wanita pujaannya adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih tampan darinya."Pede Draco. Hermione tersenyum menahan tawa.

"There you go. Kau lebih baik seperti itu." Kata Draco mencoba menggoda Hermione. Hermione memukul lembut bahu Draco. Draco berpura pura kesakitan.

"Kau masih berhutang maaf pada ku, kau tahu.." Kata Draco. Hermione mendelik ke Draco.

"Hah?" Hermione seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Kau berhutang minta maaf padaku..." Kata Draco menatap Hermione. "Malam di menara astronomi?" Kata Draco mencoba mengingatkan Hermione. Tawa Hermione kini terlihat lepas.

"Ahahaha yayaya aku ingat sekarang." Kata Hermione. Ia kini berdiri.

"Mr Malfoy. Maukah kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku padamu?" Kata Hermione memandang Draco yang masih duduk. Kini Draco berdiri didepannya.

"Minta maaf soal apa Miss Granger?"

"Karena aku mencurigaimu.."

"Ulangi lagi..." Perintah Draco.

"What?"

"Ulangi lagi dari awal permintaan maafmu." Jawab Draco. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Mr Malfoy. Maukan kau memaafkan kesalahan ku karena telah mencurigaimu?"

"Mr Malfoy? Kau bicara dengan ayah ku?" Candanya. Hermione tersenyum dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah. Draco Malfoy. Maukah kau memaafkan kesalahan ku karena telah mencurigaimu?"

Draco nampak berpura-pura berpikir keras. Ia mengusap dagunya. Nampak berpikir.

"Baiklah..." Kata Draco. "Tapi ada syaratnya..."

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak Draco minta apa sama Hermione? Hahaha**

 **Okey genks. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya segini dulu. Aku mau kasih opsi ke kalian. Kalian mau ceritanya lebih dari 10 chapter tapi wordnya Cuma 2500an atau chapternya tidak terlalu banyak tapi wordnya 4500an? It's up to you guys. Aku selalu berusaha mendengar semua usul dan masukan kalian kok.**

 **Maafkan tulisan aku yang masih acak acakan gak karuan kayak gini. Aku masih belajar gimana caranya bikin cerita yang bagus. Maaf juga jika masih banyak typo.**

 **Semua saran. Masukan. Kritik. Saran. Cacian. Koreksi. Makian. Pujian. Atau apapun itu diterima dengan lapang dada. Silahkan isi di kolom review atau kalau mau bisa di PM.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan di post paling lama 5-7 hari. Kalau aku udah selesai nulis chapter 3, pasti aku langsung post tanpa harus nunggu 5-7 hari. Tangan ku suka gatel kalo cerita udah kelar, tapi di tahan tahan belom di post. Haha. Doain aja semoga dikantor aku gak ada masalah. Biar ngerjaincerita ini jadi lancar. Hahaha**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Salam penuh cinta.**

 **aprilliaais**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey genks! maafkan aku sebelumnya aku udah apus FF yg judulnya When Mistletoe Makes Us Together. jujur aku lagi gak karuan saat itu. dan akhirnya atas permintaan beberapa teman, aku post lagi cerita itu dengan judul yang bebeda. ini ceritanya sama. cuma judulnya aja yg beda. aku post ulang tanpa edit lagi ya. jadi masih ada balasan review yang terlihat di chapter sebelumnya.

DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONGS TO MRS JK ROWLING.

CHAPTER FOUR

Draco mengayuh perahunya dengan pelan. Danau hitam di siang hari tidak terlalu menyeramkan bagi Draco. Malah ini adalah tempat main Draco sehari-hari.

"Agak menyeramkan kau tahu..." Kata Hermione sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar danau hitam. Draco meminta Hermione menemaninya menaiki perahu kecil yang ia buat ini.

"Ini adalah tempat tertenang di seluruh Hogwarts.." Kata Draco. "Disini kau akan merasa benar-benar bebas mau melakukan apa saja." Sambungnya.

"Ya? Kau sering kesini?"

"Semenjak perang berakhir. Ini adalah tempat favorit ku.." Kata Draco. Ia berhenti megayuh dan meletakan kayuhnya di dalam perahu kecilnya.

"So. Untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini.." Kata Hermione. Memandang mata Draco.

"Kau sedang sedih hari ini. Kau bisa meluapkannya disini."

"Dengan cara apa? Melompat ke danau hitam?" Candanya. Draco tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi sempurnanya. Kini ia berdiri. Membuat perahu sedikit bergoyang. Hermione yang ketakutan pun berpegangan pada perahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Hermione takut. Pikirannya membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia tercebur ke danau hitam. 'Penghuni' danau hitam bukanlah makhluk yang ramah.

Draco malah mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione terdiam sesaat.

"Kau percaya dengan ku bukan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Hermione membalas senyumnya dan segera menggapai tangan Draco. Draco menarik Hermione hingga berdiri. Memeganginya agar bisa menyeimbangi perahu. Ia memegang pinggang Hermione yang tentu saja membuat jantungnya serasa ingin copot.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Cetus Hermione. Draco menyeringai menggoda.

"Balikan badanmu.." Perintah Draco.

"What?"

"Lakukan saja.."

Hermione mendengus sebal. Dengan hati hati dan dipegangi oleh Draco. Hermione membalikan badannya. Ia bisa melihat keseluruhan danau hitam dan pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Lalu?" Kata Hermione. Draco mendekati Hermione. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang Hermione.

"Teriaklah." Kata Draco tepat di telinga Hermione.

"What?"

"Teriaklah. Lepaskan semua amarah dan kesal mu disini." Suara Draco terdengar lembut di telinga Hermione.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hermione mengambil nafas dan...

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione teriak begitu kencangnya hingga nafasnya habis. Ia terengah engah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Wonderfull... Aku merasa..."

"Bebas?" Kata Draco seolah mengetahui jawaban Hermione. Hermione tersenyum. Ia membalikan badannya lagi. Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Draco. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Hermione bisa dengan jelas melihat mata abi-abu Draco, dan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat di mata Draco.

Kaki Hermione terasa lembek. Ia hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja Draco terus memeganginya.

Draco mendekati wajah Hermione. Untuk beberapa detik Hermione tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun...

Ia menutup bibir Draco dengan tangannya.

"Aku bilang jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan..." Ledek Hermione. Ia kini duduk lagi di perahu. Draco tersenyum dan ikut duduk bersebrangan dengan Hermione.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan menolak.." Katanya. Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena belum ada yang menolak sebelumnya..." Kata Draco. Hermione tertawa keras. "Apanya yang lucu. Ini serius, tahu!" Katanya pura pura kesal.

"Ya aku percaya itu, Malfoy.." Kata Hermione. Draco terdiam sebentar.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama keluarga ku?" Kata Draco. "Kau memanggilku seperti kau baru mengenalku, tahu!"

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu."

"Kau mengenalku 7 tahun, Granger!"

"Aku hanya tahu namamu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara denganmu sampai di tahun ke enam." Cetus Hermione. "Kau tak ingin aku memanggil mu Malfoy, tapi kau tetap saja memanggilku Granger!"

"Tapi kita sekarang berteman kan?" Kata Draco penuh harap. Memandang tulus ke mata Hermione. "Hermione?" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Friend, Draco.." Kata Hermione dan menjabat tangan Draco. Draco tersenyum puas. Hermione kini memandangi sekitar danau hitam. Kesunyian yang ada disana. Di tambah teriakan yang membuat semua amarah dan kesalnya menghilang membuat hari Hermione hari ini lebih baik.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan berdampingan di koridor Hogwarts. Banyak mata yang memandang ke arah mereka. Ada yang berpandangan bingung, iri ataupun kagum. Hermione adalah salah satu wanita terpandai dan tercantik di Hogwarts. Dan Draco? Jangan di tanya.

"Well well Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger.." Kata Profesor Slughorn yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Hermione terpaku di tempat. Ini kali pertama Hermione 'membolos' mata pelajaran.

"P...Profesor Slughorn!" Kata Hermione gugup.

"Ya ini aku Miss Granger." Katanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah dua muridnya itu. "Aku heran bisa bertemu kalian disini sedangkan aku tidak melihat kalian berdua di kelas ku.."

"Well.. Aku... Aku.."

"Ini salah ku, Profesor.." Kata Draco tiba-tiba. Membuat Hermione dan Profesor Slughorn menoleh ke arahnya. "Tadi badan ku tiba-tiba bergemetar dan kepala ku sangat pusing. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Granger." Katanya sambil melirik Hermione yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Dan aku memintanya untuk mengantar ku ke Hospital Wings karena aku tidak bisa berjalan sendirian kesana.."

Profesor Slughorn menatap Draco tajam dan dalam. Mencari sebuah kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Well. Bagaimana sekarang? Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Profesor Slughorn.

"Much better.." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan mu di hari kamis nanti. Selamat siang Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." Profesor Slughorn mengangguk pamit ke kedua muridnya. Hermione dan Draco membalas hormat

Draco dan Hermione melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Hermione terperanggah.

"Bisa apanya? Berbohong pada Profesor Slughorn?"

"Ya! Dan tak ketahuan! Aku berani taruhan kalau dia pasti menggunakan Legilimens pada mu!" Kata Hermione hampir berteriak.

"Calm Down, Mione!" Kata Draco sambil berpura-pura menutup kupingnya. "Aku ahli dalam Occlumency." Katanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Hermione di koridor yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan keahlian Draco.

Itu kenapa Hermione tidak bisa mendeskpisikan apapun tentangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apapun dari matanya. Draco ahli dalam Occlumency! Pasti keturunan dari ibunya. Narcissa bersaksi di pengadilan bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mengetahui kalau Narcissa berbohong soal nyawa Harry karena Narcissa adalah ahli adari Occlumency. Narcissa memang wanita yang hebat. Cantik, penyayang, pekerja keras, setidaknya itu yang di ketahui Hermione paska jatuhnya Voldemort.

Hermione membuka pintu ruang rekreasi. Beberapa mata langsung memandangnya. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Ia mendapati Ron, dan Harry yang sedang berada di sofa. Sedangkan Ginny berada di sisi lain sedang berbincang dengan teman seangkatannya. Ron berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Mione..." Lirih Ron.

Hermione tidak menghiraukan Ron. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Hermione masih merasa marah padanya. Tentu saja karena Ron menyebutnya Darah Lumpur. Ditambah dia juga sahabat Hermione. Bukankan itu terlihat lebih buruk?

Pintu kamar Hermione terketuk. Ginny menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Kata Ginny. Hermione tersenyum sambol melepaskan jubah Gryfindornya.

"Tentu saja. Ini kamar mu juga kan?"

Ginny masuk perlahan dan menutup pintunya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hermione dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Aku dengar soal keributan antara kau dan Ron tadi.." Kata Ginny hati-hati. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Oh ya?"

"Dan aku. Atas nama keluarga ku meminta maaf karena salah satu dari keluarga ku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas pada mu." Kata Ginny dengan perasaan bersalah. Hermione tersenyum tulus dan duduk di pinggiran kasur, berhadapan dengan Ginny.

"Ini bukan salah mu atau keluargamu Gin.." Kata Hermione. "Ini murni kesalahan Ron. Dia yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf. Bukan kau."

"Kau mau aku menyampaikan padanya kalau dia harus meminta maaf pada mu?" Ginny sudah setengah berdiri namun di tahan oleh Hermione. Ia menggeleng lembut.

"Aku masih belum mau berbicara dengannya."

Ginny tersenyum. Ia mengerti kenapa Hermione seperti ini. Tentu saja ia marah. Kesal.

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Membaik?"

"Much better.." Hermione membalas senyuman Ginny.

"Aku tahu alasannya." Kata Ginny dan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Malfoy..."

"Don't ever think about it, Gin." Kata Hermione sambil mendelik ke arah Ginny. Ginny hanya tertawa.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione selalu mencoba menghindari Ron. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali supaya tidak bertemu dengan Ron di ruang rekreasi Gryfindor. Ia juga memilih berkumpul dengan Parvati dan Ginny.

Hermione berjalan cepat ke arah kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Ron. Hatinya masih sakit. Tentu Hermione dapat memaafkan kesalahan sahabatnya itu, tapi entah kapan. Hermione butuh waktu untuk membuang rasa sakit itu.

"Hermione!" Teriak Ron dari ujung koridor. Hermione tidak menoleh, ia justru mempercepat langkahnya. Ron berlari mengejar Hermione dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Hermione.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Ron.

"Bicaralah. Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Cetus Hermione. "Kau tahu, Profesor Lupin tidak terlalu menyukai murid yang datang terlambat."

"Tidak disini, Mione." Kata Ron sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "Terlalu ramai."

"Terlalu ramai untuk apa? Untuk minta maaf pada ku?" Kata Hermione. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia memeluk erat buku yang ada di dadanya itu.

"Hermione, please.." Ron meraih tangan Hermione dan membuat Hermione berhenti dan memandang langsung ke mata coklat milik Ron.

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri, Ron." Kata Hermione. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Ron. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Ron.

"I'm Sorry." Teriak Ron. Membuat semua murid yang melintas di koridor langsung melihat ke arah Ron. "Aku tidak seharusnya mengucapkan itu."

Hermione tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ron dan terus berjalan ke arah kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Kini kelas sudah mulai ramai. Profesor Lupin terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Seamus dan Dean. Ia juga bisa melihat Draco bersama murid Slytherin lainnya. Namun mata Hermione malah tertuju pada Astoria yang kini berada di samping Draco. Menggelayut manja. Draco terlihat acuh. Ia malah terlihat berbincang dengan Theodore Nott. Secara tak sadar Hermione mendengus sebal dan berjalan ke arah teman teman perempuannya.

"Morning, Student.." Sapa Profesor Lupin yang sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Morning, Profesor Lupin.." Jawab Murid yang berada di kelasnya.

"Oke. Seperti yang kalian tahu sebelumnya. Kelas ini sudah beberapa kali ganti guru. Namun sejak jatuhnya Rezim Pangeran Kegelapan. Profesor McGonnagall selaku kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam... Secara Permanen.." Ujar Lupin.

Kelas pun kini bertepuk tangan ria. Mereka menyambut berita ini dengan suka cita. Tentu saja, Lupin adalah satu satunya guru PTIH yang paling baik diantara guru PTIH yang lain. Bahkan, beberapa guru sebelumnya adalah salah satu pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan.

Selain baik, materi yang dibawakan Lupin mudah di mengerti oleh murid muridnya. Ia memberikan praktek yang tidak membahayakan. Kelas yang di bawa oleh nya justru lebih banyak mengundang tawa.

"Baiklah. Untuk pembukaan kelas kali ini, aku tidak mau mengambil materi yang rumit. Aku ingin sedikit mengulang pelajaran yang sudah pernah kalian pelajari sebelumnya." Kata Lupin. Dengan sihir, ia menarik lemari yang ada di ujung kelas ke arah tengah tengah kelas.

"Boggart." Kata Lupin. Reaksi berbeda pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat antusias. Terakhir kali mereka mempelajari Boggart saat mereka di tahun ke tiga. Dan saat itu kelas menjadi sangat amat ramai oleh tawa murid. "Boggart adalah pengubah bentuk. Ia mengambil bentuk yang paling ditakuti seseorang." Jelasnya.

"Aku yakin kalian masih mengingat mantera nya bukan?" Kata Profesor Lupin. "Ulangi setelah aku. Tanpa Tongkat. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus." Seisi kelas mengulangi mantra yang diucapkan Lupin.

"Baiklah murid-murid. Aku ingin kalian berbaris."

Dengan sigap beberapa murid mulai membuat barisan panjang. Mereka ingin mencoba menggunakan mantra itu. Karena terakhir kali mereka belajar tentang Boggart, kelas harus dihentikan karena Boggart yang Harry miliki adalah sesosok Dementor.

Profesor Lupin berada di samping lemari yang berisi Boggart tersebut. Ia memandang Seamus yang berdiri di barisan paling depan lalu membuka pintu lemari.

Sesosok Banshee keluar dari lemari. Sesosok wajah pucat menyeramkan dengan rambut putih yang berterbangan kesana kemari menatap Seamus tajam. Seamus menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Riddikulus!"

Banshee itu secara cepat berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan make up tebal dan baju yang sangat mencolok. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Next!"

Selanjutnya terlihat Dean yang sudah siap memegang tongkatnya. Dengan cepat si Boggart itu berubah menjadi tangan raksaksa dengan penuh darah berjalan kesana kemari. Membuat beberapa murid perempuan teriak histeris. Dean mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah tangan itu.

"Riddikulus!"

Tangan besar itu pun kini berubah. Masih dalam bentuk tangan yang besar namun sudah tidak berdarah lagi. Tangan itu malah terlihat seperti kaki orang, lengkap dengan sepatu lalu menari tarian tap dengan cepat. Kelas pun riuh kembali.

"Next!"

Lalu Hermione kini berdiri di depan barisan. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. Tiba tiba Boggart itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang wanita menyeramkan dengan rambut keriting hitam acak-acakan. Bellatrix Lestrange. Beberapa dari mereka tahu kalau Hermione pernah di tawan oleh Bellatrix dan disiksa olehnya hingga mendapatkan luka di lengannya.

Boggart berbentuk Bellatrix terlihat tertawa keras. Membuat seisi kelas bergidik ketakutan. Suaranya seolah membuka memori kelam mereka tentang perang yang sudah berlalu itu. Bellatrix menatap tajam Hermione dan kembali tertawa keras.

"Riddikulus!"

Dengan sigap si Boggart Bellatrix berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berkepala besar dengan rambut hitam yang di sanggul. Lipstiknya membentuk sebuah hati di bibirnya. Boggart Bellatrix juga terlihat memakai pakaian yang terlihat kekecilan. Membuat robekan di punggung dan roknya. Kelas pun tertawa lagi.

"Nice one, Mione. Next!"

Dibelakang Hermione ada Draco yang mencoba tenang menghadapi Boggart yg masih berbentuk Bellatrix itu. Tiba-tiba Boggart itu perlahan memutar dan membentuk ketakutan terbesar yang ada didiri Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Dia bisa melihat seseorang sedang terbaring lemah dengan luka sayatan di lengannya. Luka itu terlihat seperti sebuah tulisan.

Mudblood.

Gadis itu terlihat menangis kesakitan. Wajahnya merah padam. Rambut coklatnya terlihat berantakan di lantai.

Mata Draco membulat sempurna.

Kelas pun menjadi sunyi seketika. Ada beberapa yang terdengar membisik. Profesor Lupin meliriknya tajam.

"Konsentrasi Mr Malfoy." Lupin mencoba memperingatkannya. Draco menelan ludahnya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu justru membalikan badannya. kini ia bisa melihat mata hazel gadis itu sedang menatapnya. Tatapan sakit, sedih, tersiksa.

Hermione Granger.

Boggart Draco? Seorang Hermione Granger? Lebih tepatnya. Seorang Hermione Granger yang sedang kesakitan.

Wajah Hermione kini memerah. Jantungnya terasa berdegup sangat kencang. Beberapa pasang mata kini memandang Draco dan Hermione bergantian.

"Riddikulus!" Draco merapalkan mantranya ke tubuh Hermione yang sedang kesakitan. Tiba tiba Boggart Hermione memutar cepat lalu berubah menjadi Hermione yang sedang tertawa bahagia. Ia memakai gaun putih panjang.

Terlihat senyuman tipis di bibir Draco.

"Aku rasa cara yang tepat untuk mengalahkan Boggart adalah mengubahnya menjadi hal yang lucu. Bukan yang romantis, Mr Malfoy." Goda Lupin. "Next!"

Cekikikan dari beberapa murid pun terdengar.

Draco kini menggeser badannya. Mata abu-abunya memandang langsung ke mata Hazel milik Hermione. Mata yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Murid murid bergantian melawan Boggart mereka.

Kelas sudah berakhir. Secepat kilat Hermione meninggalkan kelas. Bukan apa-apa. Dia merasa wajahnya masih terbakar saat melihat Boggart Draco. Dia juga tidak ingin beradu argumentasi dengan Ron. Ron terlihat sangat amat terbakar cemburu saat itu.

"Hermione!"

Seseorang meneriaki namanya. Hermione berhenti dan menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu suara itu. Ia pun berbalik. Memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Astoria..." Sapa Hermione. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meski sangat terlihat kalau itu dipaksa.

Astoria pun berdiri didepan Hermione. Hermione bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Astoria yang terlihat sedang menahan kesal.

"Enggg. Ada apa?" Kata Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Ucapnya mencoba tersenyum, walau hasilnya malah terlihat aneh.

Please jangan soal Draco. Batin Hermione.

"Tentang Draco."

Tepat sekali. Hermione pun menghela nafas.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sekarang berpacaran dengannya?"

"What? Aku? Dan Dra... Ehmm. Malfoy?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja tidak, Astoria. Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat mu berciuman dengannya."

"Kita di bawah Mistletoe saat itu! Dan potong lima poin dari Slytherin!"

"Apa salah ku."

"Kau berjalan di tengah malam tanpa seizin prefect asrama!"

"Kau hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan, kan?"

"What... No..."

"Akui saja."

"Untuk apa aku mengakui hal yang sebenarnya tidak aku lakukan." Kata Hermione sambil menatap Astoria. "Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Draco kan. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu." Katanya mantap.

"Bagus lah. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga janji mu." Ucap Astoria sambil mencoba memasang senyuman. Lalu ia berlalu lagi. Dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Hermione. Untung saja Hermione bisa menyeimbanginya agar tak terjatuh.

Sudah beberapa minggu, Hermione dengan sengaja menjauhi Draco. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena janjinya dengan Astoria? Meskipun jujur, Hermione memang mempunyai sedikit rasa pada Draco. Namun Hermione adalah seorang wanita yang bisa dipercaya. Ia akan menepati janjinya. Seberat apapun itu.

Hermione dengan sengaja menolak semua panggilan telepon dari Draco sampai Profesor Waterhouse mengambil kembali telepon genggam yang sudah dipinjamkan pada murid muridnya.

Hermione juga dengan sengaja menolak permintaan kepala sekolah untuk dipasangkan dengan asrama Slytherin saat patroli malam. Meskipun perintaan itu ditolak oleh Profesor McGonnagal, Hermione tetap tidak mau menemui Draco. Ia memilih berpatroli dengan Ron ataupun Daphnee.

Dan yang terakhir. Ia selalu mengabaikan sapaan Draco jika bertemu di koridor. Ia menghindar tatapan mata saat di aula besar maupun di kelas.

Draco sendiri bingung dengan sikap Hermione. Apa Hermione marah karena kejadian di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam? Saat Hermione melihat Boggart Draco adalah Hermione yang sedang kesakitan? Apa dia malu?

Draco memandangi perapian yang ada di ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Ruangan itu sudah mulai gelap. Hanya tersisa Draco, Blaise dan Theodore yang sedang bermain catur sihir.

"Hey Mate. Apa kau sudah tak bersama dengan si Granger itu?" Kata Blaise.

"What?"

"Ya. Apa hubungan mu dengan Gryfindor Princess benar benar sudah kandas?" Kini Theo menimpali.

"Dia punya nama, tahu." Draco sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan teman temannya untuk Hermione. Granger, Nerd, Wierd, ataupun Gryffindor Princess. Meskipun sekarang teman temannya sudah tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Mudblood lagi. Kalau ada, demi Jenggot Merlin, Draco akan memberi kutukan pada orang itu.

"Ya ya. Kau sekarang membelanya."

"Tidak. Namanya Hermione. Dan aku rasa Profesor McGonnagal pernah bilang kalau kalian seharusnya terbiasa memanggil sesama teman dengan nama depan. Bukan nama belakang atau sebutan lainnya." Jelas Draco.

"So?" Blaise tak menghiraukan kata-kata Draco. "Apa sudah putus?"

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Santai Draco.

"Tapi rumor yang beredar berkata..."

"Kau percaya pada rumor atau pada teman mu hah?" Kini Draco benar benar sudah menengok pada dua temannya itu. Blaise dan Theo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Draco..."

Draco pun menghela nafas malas.

"Ya?" Draco tetap pada posisinya. Tidak membalikan badannya ke arah orang itu.

"Aku mau bicara dengan mu." Kata Astoria dengan nada memohon.

"Sudah malam, Tori. Kau seharusnya berada di kamarmu sekarang."

"Sebentar saja." Katanya. Masih dengan nada memohon.

Blaise dan Theo hanya memandangi Draco. Menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah."

Draco langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Astoria. Astoria malah menarik tangan Draco ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Apa apaan..."

Belum sempat Draco menyelesaikan kata katanya. Astoria sudah memeluk Draco erat dan menangis sesunggukan.

"Maaf kan aku, Draco. Maaf kan aku.."

"Ehh? Kau kenapa, Tori?"

"Aku mohon maafkan aku." Draco masih mematung. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Astoria.

"Maafkan mu untuk apa?

"Karena aku telah mengkhianati mu. Aku berani sumpah jika kau memberi ku kesempatan lagi, aku tak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi."

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Tori." Kata Draco sambil melepaskan pelukan Astoria. "Tapi maaf, ini semua sudah berakhir."

Tangis Astoria malah makin jadi. Membuat Draco panik. Bagaimana kalo Astoria membangunkan teman temannya. Atau lebih tepat kakaknya. Tentu saja Draco tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Daphnee. Karena Draco tahu, ia pasti akan kalah dengan omongan hebat Daphnee.

"Kau bisa membangunkan seisi asrama kau tahu!" Draco mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar tak terdengar seperti orang kesal.

"Biar saja. Biar mereka semua tahu bagaimana seriusnya aku dengan mu." Mantap Astoria. Draco mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku... Aku..." Draco bingung. " Aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Kata Draco jujur. Astoria berhenti menangis. Ia menatap mata Draco dengan tajam.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Si Granger?" Tebak Astoria. Draco mematung. "Kau mencintai orang lain yang sudah jelas jelas tidak tertarik dengan mu?" Kata Astoria kesal.

"Apa maksudnmu?"

"Apa kau tahu dia tidak benar benar pernah menyukai mu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak membicarakan Hermione."

"Berhenti berbohong pada ku Draco!" Kata Astoria sambil memojokan Draco ke dinding. "Aku bisa melihat matamu yang berbinar jika bertemu dengannya. Kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya! Bahkan Boggartmu. Sudah menjelaskan segalanya Draco." Nada suara Astoria meninggi, membuat Blaise dan Theo sedikit mengitip ke arah mereka. Beberapa murid pun terlihat keluar kamar.

"Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicara kan."

"Granger tak menyukaimu! Kau harus sadar itu. Dia sendiri yang bilang pada ku. Kalau dia tidak menyukai mu sama sekali. Baginya kau hanyalah seorang bajingan dan pelahap maut. Tidak lebih!"

"Tutup mulut mu, Tori!" Kini suara Draco yang meninggi. Membuat Astoria dengan seketika mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Draco.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan omongan mu soal perasaan, ataupun Granger. Itu sama sama tidak penting buat ku." Kata Draco. Ia kini menatap tajam mata Astoria. "Kalaupun aku mencintai orang lain. Yang jelas itu bukan kau... Ataupun Granger!"

Draco pun pergi meninggalkan Astoria sendiri. Ia melewati beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan perasaan takut. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Suasana makan malam di Aula Besar kali ini terlihat berbeda. Langit langit aula dipasang lilin berbentuk yang menggantung. Bahkan kedatangan Kementrian Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Percy Weasley membuat ramai Aula Besar.

Turnamen Triwizard diadakan kembali. Setelah beberapa tahun di tiadakan karena kematian salah satu pesertanya. Kementrian Sihir kini berani mengadakan Turnamen itu dan memberi jaminan kalau Turnamen kali ini 100 persen aman.

"Selamat malam murid murid ku." Kata Profesor McGonnagal di depan podium. "Seperti rumor yang telah beredar sebelumnya, Turnamen Triwizard akan diadakan kembali. Mr Shacklebolt dan Mr Weasley selaku dewan juri akan menjamin keselamatan setiap peserta yang mengikuti Turnamen ini. Dan seperti Turnamen sebelumnya. Kami akan mendatangkan teman sekaligus lawan kalian di Turnamen nanti. Mari kita sambut. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Pintu Aula Besar kini terbuka lebar. Beberapa murid Beauxbatons masuk dengan menggunakan pakaian biru cerah dengan topi yang memancing tatapan para murid Hogwarts. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengerling ke murid cowok Gryffindor dan membuat wajah cowok itu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dibelakangnya terlihat wanita cantik berjalan anggun mendampingi wanita yang luar biasa tinggi dengan rambut pendeknya, Olympe Maxime.

Wanita cantik yang ada di samping Madam Olympe adalah Gabrielle DeLacour, adik Fleur DeLacour yang sekarang sudah menjadi Fleur Weasley.

"Dan sekarang. Mari kita sambut. Durmstrang Institutes."

Kini masuk beberapa lelaki berpakaian merah darah serta membawa tongkat panjang. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan janggut tipis yang ada di dagunya. Ia alumni Durmstrang dan sekarang menjadi pelatih Quidditch di Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. Disebelah terlihat kepala sekolah Durmstrang yang baru, Milen Penka.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melewati Hermione.

Murid murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang kini sudah duduk di meja yang sudah di siapkan.

Setelah Profesor McGonnagal menyapa Madam Maxime dan Profesor Penka. Ia kembali lagi ke podium.

"Untuk syarat dan ketentuan, Mr Shacklebolt akan menyampaikannya pada kalian."

Profesor McGonnagal mempersilahkan Kingsley naik ke podium.

"Untuk syarat utama. Peserta yang mengikuti Turnamen ini miniman berusia 15 tahun dengan alasan pengetahuan sihir serta kegunaannya."

Beberapa murid kelas empat dan tiga kini menyoraki Shacklebolt. Namun ia tetap tersenyum. Ia mengambil piala api yang berada diujung ruangan dengan sihir. Percy Weasley membuka kain yang menutupinya, lalu menyalakan api biru di atasnya.

"Bagi siapa saja yang sudah memasukan namanya dan terpilih. Kalian tidak mempunyai jalan mundur. Maka dari itu. Gunakan akal sehat mu. Pikir kan dengan baik baik. Apakah kalian benar benar ingin mengikuti Turnamen ini." Sambung Kingsley. "Setiap peserta yang terpilih bisa didampingi oleh guru maupun murid yang dipilih untuk menemaninya sepanjang Turnamen. Ya. Aku rasa hanya itu saja."

Kini Shacklebolt sudah turun dari podium. Lalu Professor McGonnagal mempersilahkan murid muridnya untuk makan malam.

KEESOKAN HARI

Kini murid murid menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka di tempat dimana piala api diletakan. Beberapa dari mereka menaruh nama mereka kedalamnya. Beberapa hanya bersenda gurau ataupun hanya sekedar bertepuk tangan jika ada murid yang memasukan nama mereka ke dalam piala.

"Aku rasa salah satu dari kita harus ikut Turnamen itu." Ceplos Seamus. Ron, Hermione dan Harry langsung menoleh ke Seamus.

"What? Kita harus mengikuti Turnamen itu. Siapa tahu kita dapat mengalahkan Durmstrang ataupun Beauxbatons dan membuat nama asrama kita tenar lagi." Kata Seamus.

"Tidak kah kau melihat yang terjadi pada Harry waktu itu?" Kata Ron kesal pada Seamus.

"Itu sudah bertahun tahun lalu, Ron. Dan kau dengar sendiri kan? Kementrian Sihir menjamin kalau ini akan aman seratus persen." Mantap Seamus. "Ya. Walaupun nantinya akan ada sedikit luka baret ataupun memar."

"Jika kau ingin mengikutinya, silahkan saja Seamus. Siapa tahu kau yang jadi pahlawan Gryffindor" Ketus Harry.

"Kau tak ingin ikut lagi?"

"I'll pass. Aku masih sedikit trauma dengan turnamen itu." Kata Harry bersungguh sungguh. "Tapi tadi Hermione sudah memasukan namanya kesana. Aku rasa dia sudah mewakili kami bertiga."

"Baiklah." Kata Seamus lalu mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dari kantongnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan perkamen itu dengan namanya. Ia meletakan namanya lalu api dengan lahap membakar perkamen Seamus.

"Aku tidak yakun Seamus yang akan terpilih." Ceplos Ron sambil memandang Seamus yang sedang di beri tepuk tangan oleh murid kelas empat. "Dia tidak cukup berani untuk itu."

"Benar. Aku rasa yang akan terpilih Michael Corner. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi memasukan namanya ke piala itu." Sambung Hermione. "Dia cukup tangguh saat di perang Hogwarts tahun lalu."

"Ya. Tapi sangat sedih mengingat sahabat terbaiknya meninggal." Kata Harry.

"Ya. Padahal Marcuss adalah teman yang sangat baik."

Hermione mengenang Marcuss Belby. Salah satu murid Ravenclaw yang gugur saat perang Hogwarts. Marcuss adalah salah satu orang yang namanya di pajang di koridor Hogwarts. Bersamaan dengan nama Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, Collin Creevey dan beberapa orang lagi yang gugur dalam perang.

Kini pandangan Trio Gryffindor beralih ke pintu yang tiba tiba terbuka. Murid murid Slytherin pun masuk. Namun entah kenapa Hermione lebih beralih ke arah Draco.

Terlihat Blaise, Theo dan Draco memasukan nama mereka satu persatu kedalam piala api.

Draco sekilas melirik Hermione lalu kembali berjalan menyusul Blaise dan Theo.

KEESOKAN HARI

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat belajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang kali ini diajarkan oleh Hagrid. Persahabatan Ron dan Hermione kini sudah benar benar pulih. Hermione mencoba melupakan perkataan buruk yang diucapkan Ron padanya. Ron pun bersusaha untuk tidak membahas hal itu.

Hermione sengaja membuka jubah Gryffindornya dan mengikat di pinggangnya. Cuaca kali ini nampak panas. Ia hanya terliha menggunakan kemeja Hogwarts dan dasi Gryffindornya.

"Selamat Siang murid murid." Sapa Hagrid. Ia terlihat aneh. Memakai kaca mata bercembung besar. Serta ia terlihat membungkuk. Seperti sedang menggendong seseorang

"Selamat siang Professor Hagrid."

"Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan pada kalian, satwa gaib yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa." Kata Hagrid. Para murid terlihat bingung. Ia menunggu kata kata Hagrid.

"Dia ada di pundak ku sekarang." Katanya lagi. Beberapa murid mencoba melihat punggung Hagrid namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Tidak ada apa apa di belakang mu, Professor." Celetuk Seamus.

"Oh ya aku lupa." Hagrid pun berjalan mengambil kotak kacamata yang sama seperti yang ia pakai. "Ambil lah. Dan segera pakai. Kalian baru akan melihatnya." Kata Hagrid.

Murid murid pun berjalan ke arah Hagrid dan mengambil kacamata. Beberapa dari mereka yang sudah memakai kacamata langsung berdecak kagum.

Hermione yang bingung melihat reaksi Ron dan Harry pun langsung mencobanya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sesosok yang ada di gendongan Hagrid. Ia memiliki bulu putih yang indah seperti salju. Mata hitam besar yang berbinar serta tangan panjangnya yang sedang memeluk Hagrid, menggelayut manja.

"Demiguise." Kagum Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Itu adalah Demiguise. Dia adalah makhluk yang damai. Ia bisa mengubah diri menjadi tidak terlihat untuk menghindari musuh."

"Menghindari musuh?" Tanya Dean.

"Ya. Musuh yang akan memburunya, untuk mengambil bulunya yang kemudian akan dibuat Invisibility Cloaks." Hermione sedikit melirik Harry saat itu. "Dan ia juga bisa melihat masa depan. Jadi jika ada yang mau menangkap atau melukainya, harus melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga." Jelasnya.

"Well done, Hermione. 5 poin untuk Gryffindor karena sudah membantuku menjelaskan Demiguise ini."

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar dari murid Gryffindor.

"Apakah ada salah satu dari kalian yang ingin mendekati?" Kata Hagrid. Hampir semua murid mengangkat tangannya. Hagrid memilih satu persatu.

"Ahh. Bagaimana dengan... Draco?" Kata Hagrid. Keluhan terdengar. Namun Draco tidak peduli. Ia berjalan mantap ke arah Hagrid.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Demiguise yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan berani. Ia membelai kepala Demiguise. Membuat Demiguise itu menggerak gerakan kepalanya.

"Nampaknya ia menyukai mu." Kata Hagrid.

Bulu Demiguise luar biasa lembut. Rasanya Draco ingin sekali membawanya pulang.

Tiba tiba Demiguise itu menegang. Mata besarnya menatap Draco kosong. Draco bisa melihat bayangan yang ada di mata Demiguise itu.

 _Ranting pohon tiba tiba goyah dan terlepas dari pohon dan mengenai tubuh murid yang ada dibawahnya. Lebih tepatnya, ranting besar itu menindih badan Hermione yang terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yg mengeluarkan darah dari pelipisnya._

Draco pun terperanjat. Ia dan si Demiguise itu sama sama menoleh ke arah Hermione. Draco melirik ranting pohon yang ada di atas Hermione. Ranting itu terlihat sudah goyah dan sudah siap copot.

Dengan sigap, Draco berlari ke arah Hermione dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan Draco. Dan.. BRUKKK!

Ranting besar itu kini sudah benar benar terjatuh mengenai tanah.

Draco dan Hermione pun terjatuh. Posisi Draco terlihat sedang memeluk Hermione dan menutupi kepala Hermione dengan tangannya.

"Bloody hell , Are you okay?" Kata Hagrid.

Hermione yang masih terguncang pun kaget. Ia menatap mata abu abu milik Draco yang kini hanya berada beberapa centi dari mata hazelnya. Karena Hermione jatuh tepat di atas Draco.

Ia mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Hagrid.

"Are you okay Draco?" Cemas Hagrid.

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia melihat sikunya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah karena terkena gesekan batu yang ada ditanah.

"Kau berdarah! Aku akan membawa mu kerumah sakit!" Hagrid panik.

Kenapa setiap di pelajaran ini selalu Draco yang terluka. Beruntung saja masa kini sudah berbeda. Kalau tidak, bisa bisa Hagrid dipanggil lagi oleh kementrian sihir dan di bawa ke Azkaban karena membahayakan nyawa muridnya.

"Tak apa Professor. Ini hanya tergores sedikit. Aku baik baik saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"Tapi kau harus ke Rumah Sakit untuk menyembuhkan luka mu!" Perintah Hagrid.

"Baik Professor.

MALAM HARI

Setelah makan malam. Murid murid berkumpul di Aula yang di atur sedemikian rupa. Aula besar hanya terlihat bangku bangku panjang dan bertingkat untuk Murid yang sedang menunggu pengumuman.

Pengumuman Murid yang akan mengikuti Turnamen sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Professor McGonnagal sudah terlihat berdiri di depan piala api.

Api merah berkobar besar dan mengeluarkan secarik perkamen.

"Juara dari Durmstrang Institute... Stefan Veliko!"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari kubu Durmstrang. Laki laki berbadan besar, rambut coklat dengan tatapan tajam seperti elang pun maju dan menyalami Professor McGonnagal, Madam Maxime dan Mr Penka.

"Juara dari Beauxbatons Academy... Gabrielle DeLacour!"

Kali ini tepuk tangan datang dari meja Beauxbatons walaupun tak sekeras tepuk tangan dari kubu Durmstrang.

Gabrielle melangkah anggun ke arah kepala sekolah yang ada di depan dan menyalami mereka dengan hormat. Nampaknya Gabrielle ingin meneruskan cita cita kakaknya yang saat itu belum berhasil memenangkan Turnamen ini.

"Dan terakhir... Juara dari Hogwarts..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey genks! Sorry banget ya baru muncul sekarang lagi. Minggu lalu aku gak posting cerita. Dan sekarang baru posting lagi. Minggu lalu aku ada musibah di kantor. Kena selisih uang 500rb** **dan minggu ini aku malah jatuh sakit. Maaf ya jika chapter ini acak adul. Aku berusaha cepat cepat posting cerita ini biar kalian gak kelamaan nunggu aku. Maaf ya jika kurang dari kata sempurna.**

 **Kritik, saran, cacian, makian, pujian dan apapun itu di terima lapang dada.**

 **DISCLAIMER : ALL HARRY POTTER WORLD AND CHARACTER ARE BELONG TO MRS JK ROWLING**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"DRACO MALFOY"

Tepuk tangan meriah kini terdengar dari kubu Hogwarts, lebih lebih dari meja Slytherin. Draco menyeringai khas-nya lalu beranjak menuju Professor McGonnagal. Ia bisa melihat Professor Lupin juga tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang, didalamnya juga terlihat beratus-ratus piala yang di pajang.

Diujung ruangan terlihat perapian yang menyala. Didepannya ada sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut coklat gondrongnya sedang menatapi perapian.

"Hei!"

Draco hampir saja meloncat kaget saat mendapati seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan melihat gadis luar biasa cantik dengan topi biru yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kau juara dari Hogwarts?" Kata gadis itu dengan suara lembut dan aksen perancisnya yang sangat kental.

"Ya." Singkat Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" Kini suara berat dari ujung ruangan terdengar. Juara dari Durmstrang. "Kau Draco Malfoy kan?"

"Ya. Dan kau?"

"Stefan Veliko. Murid Durmstrang tahun ke enam." Kata Stefan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pleasure." Draco meraih uluran tangan Stefan dan menyalaminya kembali. "Dan kau pasti Gabrielle DeLacour."

"Just Gabby, Please." Kata Gabby lembut.

Jujur saja. Gabrielle mempunyai wajah yang sangat enak dilihat. Ia justru kelihatan lebih cantik dibanding Fleur Weasley. Ia mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat kuat. Namun entah kenapa, Draco tidak bisa mengganti bayangan wanita yang ada diotaknya sekarang dengan Gabrielle. Si Semak Belukar. Miss Know It All. Gryffindor Princess dan entah apalagi panggilan untuknya.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Professor McGonnagal, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, Milen Penka, Olympe Maxime, Professor Lupin, dan Professor Slughorn memasuki ruangan.

"Congratulations kids. Kalian menjadi juara dari masing masing sekolah kalian." Kata Kingsley sambil menyalami Gabby, Stefan dan Draco satu persatu. Draco mendengus saat mendengar Kingsley memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kids'. _I mean, I'm 19 years old! I'm not kids anymore._ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Ingat. Kalian tidak memiliki langkah mundur lagi. Kalian sudah terpilih. Dan kalian akan diberikan 3 tugas. 3 tugas yang sangat berbahaya. Dan tentunya berbeda dari turnamen sebelumnya." Kata Kingsley sambil memandang para juara satu persatu. "Karena tugas yang berat dan berbahaya ini, aku akan memberikan kalian 2 orang yang akan membantu kalian untuk melewati tugas ini."

"Stefan Veliko. Kau akan di bimbing dan di bantu oleh juara Durmstrang sebelumnya, Viktor Krum dan teman seangkatan mu, Julio Gervita." Kini suara berat milik Percy yang terdengar. "Gabrielle DeLacour. Kau akan di bimbing oleh juara Beauxbatons sebelumnya, Fleur Weasley dan murid tingkat tujuh di Beauxbatons, Anneliese Vergara. Sedangkan kau, Draco Malfoy..."

 _Please jangan Harry. Please jangan Harry. Please jangan Harry._

"Kau akan dibimbing dan di bantu oleh Professor lupin dan Hermione Granger."

Hening.

"Maafkan aku, Mr Weasley. Bukankah rasanya tidak adil jika dua pemenang sekarang akan dibimbing oleh juara juara turnamen sebelumnya. Sedangkan Mr Malfoy di bimbing oleh Miss Granger yang tidak pernah mengikuti turnamen berbahaya ini?" Suara serak Professor Slughorn menginterupsi Percy.

"Oh. Sepertinya anda belum tahu, Professor Slughorn." Kata Shacklebolt. "Juara turnamen sebelumnya jika kau maksud adalah Harry Potter, sebentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi Auror. Seperti yang kalian ketahui sebelumnya. Kepala Auror kita, Alastor Moody sangat puas dengan usaha yang diberikan Mr Potter pada perang tahun lalu dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai Auror Junior."

"Auror? Bukankan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang Auror?" Kata Slughorn.

"Umurnya sudah 19 tahun sekarang, Professor. Dan kemampuan yang dimiliki Mr Potter bisa di samakan dengan para Auror Senior kita di kementrian sihir." Kata Percy. "Dan bukankan Miss Granger adalah salah satu murid tercerdas di angkatannya? Aku yakin Miss Granger bisa membantu Mr Malfoy untuk melewati tugas tugas ini. Bukan begitu Mr Malfoy?"

Kini semua pandangan beralih ke arah Draco.

"Umm. Well. Ya. Hermione.. Maksudku, Miss Granger pasti bisa membantu ku. Lagi pula aku sudah di bimbing oleh Professor Lupin. Aku pikir itu sudah membantu ku." Kata Draco terbata bata.

"Kau benar Mr Weasley. Aku yakin Miss Granger dan Professor Lupin lebih dari cukup untuk membantu Mr Malfoy." Kata Professor McGonnagal. "Baiklah, Kids. Aku rasa kalian harus istirahat. Besok kalian akan diberikan pengarahan tentang tugas pertama yang akan diadakan 5 hari lagi." Ujar Professor McGonnagal.

Viktor Krum melirik sinis Draco lalu merangkul Stefan keluar dari ruangan.

DI PERPUSTAKAAN

"Aku tak percaya kalau aku yang dipilih untuk membantu mu!" Kesal Hermione. Ia menjaga nada suaranya agar tak terdengar teriak. Ia meletakan buku ke rak lalu berjalan lagi. Di belakangnya Draco hanya mengeluarkan seringai khasnya sambil bersender di rak buku.

"Berhenti menyeringai seperti itu, Malfoy!" Kesalnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai mengaguminya?" Goda Draco. Hermione menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan lagi. Draco terus membuntutinya.

"Itu bukan kemauanku, Granger. Itu kemauan kementrian sihir dan kepala sekolah." Katanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Silahkan kau tanya Professor Lupin kalau tidak percaya." Kata Draco lagi.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku kan tak tahu apapun soal turnamen ini!"

"Oh C'Mon! Kau pahlawan perang. Murid terpandai di seantero inggris. Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku." Ujar Draco. "Kau memang ditakdirkan berdua dengan ku, Granger."

Hermione membalikan badannya. Ia menghadap Draco dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan mengada-ada." Kata Hermione sambil mengembalikan buku terakhir yang ada ditangannya ke dalam rak. "Aku yakin masih banyak cewek lain yang ingin membantu mu di turnamen ini selain aku. Astoria misalnya?" Kata Hermione lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih menganga di perpustakaan.

"Hey.." Draco mencoba memanggil Hermione.

"Aku punya nama!" Kesalnya namun masih tetap berjalan cepat.

"Granger!" Teriak Draco lagi.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang untuk tidak memanggil nama belakang lagi?" Kata Hermione.

Draco pun berjalan cepat ke arah Hermione lalu menariknya ke arah koridor sepi dan memojokannya ke dinding.

"What the..."

"Ssshshhhhhhhh.."

"Apa yang kau..."

Tangan Draco kini menutup mulut Hermione. Hermione melotot, namun Draco tidak menghiraukannya. Draco mengintip ke arah tempat Draco dan Hermione jalan tadi. Hermione juga ikut mengintip.

Mereka melihat Stefan dan Viktor yang sedang berjalan sambil berbicara.

Draco menarik Hermione lagi supaya tak terlihat oleh Stefan dan Viktor.

Sebenarnya Hermione sedikit menyukai momen seperti ini. Momen dimana Hermione dan Draco berada di jarak setipis ini. Ia bisa melihat langsung mata abu abu milik Draco yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia bisa mencium aroma khas bargamot milik Draco.

Hermione menatap mata Draco. Draco membalasnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk ku dan kau bermesraan." Bisiknya di telinga Hermione. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Ia menyentuh kuping Draco dengan bibirnya saat Draco membisikinya.

Kuping.

Bibir.

Bisikan.

"Ini justru lebih berbahaya daripada tugas pertama di turnamen mu beberapa tahun lalu, Viktor!" Terdengar suara sayup milik Stefan.

"Apa maksudmu? Maksud mu Naga bukan hal yang berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja naga berbahaya. Tapi ini hewan buas yang bisa membunuh, Vik? Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan Chimaera? Manticore? Atau..."

"Pelankan suaramu, Veliko! Jika musuhmu tahu soal ini, itu bisa merugikan mu." Kata Viktor keras. "Musuhmu tidak akan bisa melawan hewan buas itu jika tidak tahu apa kelemahannya."

"Aku yakin si cantik dari Beauxbatons tidak akan bisa melawannya. Dan si Pirang Malfoy.."

Wajah Draco memerah menahan kesal saat mendengat Stefan menyebut namanya dengan nada melecehkan.

"Dia tidak terlalu pandai untuk itu."

"Mr Malfoy memang tidak terlalu pandai. Tapi jangan kau remehkan kedua mentornya. Lupin dan Hermione. Mereka berdua adalah penyihir terpintar yang pernah aku kenal. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan membantu Mr Malfoy dalam menyelesaikan tugas ini." Kata Viktor.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Mantan kekasihmu?" Kata Stefan lalu mereka berdua pun menghilang di balik tembok.

Draco terdiam. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. Tangannya di tempelkan di dinding. Di depannya terlihat Hermione yang sedang berpikir.

"Beast? Tugas pertama mu, melawan Hewan buas?" Kata Hermione tak percaya. "Bagaimana..."

"Kau pernah berpacaran dengan Viktor Krum?" Kata Draco seolah ia tak mendengar percakapan Stefan dan Viktor tadi.

Hermione melotot dan memukul perut Draco. Ia meringis.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Malfoy—"

"Draco—" Ralat Draco. Ia tidak menyukai jika Hermione memanggilnya dengan sebutan Malfoy. Aneh rasanya. Begitu kaku.

"—Tugas pertama mu melawan Beast, dan kau seolah-olah tak peduli dengan semua itu?" Kesal Hermione "Aku harus beritahu Professor Lupin soal ini." Kata Hermione lalu beranjak dari koridor kecil itu.

"Hermione..." Panggil Draco lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Kata Hermone malas.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyerahkan tugas mu pada Astoria?" Kata Draco sambil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah jika kau lebih ingin di bantu oleh Astoria.." Kesal Hermione. Ia menghentakan kakinya lalu berjalan cepat. Draco pun tertawa dan mengejar Hermione.

"Just kidding, Hermione. Bisakah kau tak terlalu serius di waktu tertentu?" Keluh Draco.

"Kau bercanda pada saat seharusnya kau mencari tahu tentang macam macam beast yang ada. Itu membahayakan jiwa mu tahu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mentor mu sekarang. Keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawabku!" Kata Hermione sambil berlalu

Kini Hermione dan Draco sedang menghadap Professor Lupin diruangannya. Lupin nampaknya sedang membaca buku buku soal Beast. Hermione membantunya membaca buku berjudul 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them' karangan Newt Scamander.

"Professor. Buku ini..." Kata Hermione.

Lupin membalikan badannya dan melihat buku yang sedang di baca Hermione.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa ini benar benar sangat menjelaskan Detail banyak Beast."

Lupin pun menghampiri Hermione. Melihat daftar isinya. Draco juga terlihat tertarik membaca buku referensi itu.

"Ahh. Newt Scamander? Dia benar benar orang yang sangat menakjubkan. Dia ahli dari segala jenis Beast yang ada di dunia sihir." Kata Lupin sumringah. "Aku rasa lebih baik kita bertemu dengannya. Aku rasa dia akan sangat membantu."

"Bertemu? Maksudmu Newt Scamander masih hidup?" Kata Draco tak percaya.

"Tentu saja dia masih hidup Mr Malfoy. Dulu aku dan Sirius sering bertemu dengannya. Dia kan juga dulunya mantan murid Hogwarts." Jelas Lupin.

"Wait? Apakan Newt Scamander ada hubungannya dengan Rolf Scamander? Murid Hufflepuff kelas tujuh sekarang ini?" Tanya Hermione.

"Benar sekali Hermione. Rolf adalah cucu dari Newt." Kata Lupin. "Baiklah, aku akan mengirimi Newt surat untuk datang kesini. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Newt, aku rasa kalian harus tetap mencari info tentang beast dan kelemahannya. Oke?"

"Baik Professor Lupin." Kompak Draco dan Hermione. Lupin tersenyum lalu bergegas ke mehanya dan mulai menuliskan surat.

Hermione masih terlihat membaca buku karangan Newt Scamander. Sedangkan Draco terlihat memangku tangan di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Hermione.

"Lebih baik kau mulai mencari buku buku lain daripada kau hanya memperhatikanku seperti itu." Ketus Hermione namun tetap pada posisinya. Membaca buku.

"Professor Lupin sedang berusaha untuk bertemu dengan ahli beast. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan si penulis lalu berbincang. Selesai." Santainya. Tetap. Matanya masih memandang Hermione.

Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mau membantumu di tugas ini." Ketusnya lagi.

"Jika tak mau, kau bisa memberikan tugasmu pada cewek lain. Aku yakin mereka akan dengan senang hati mau membantuku. Seperti... Astoria misalnya?" Goda Draco.

Hermione kesal dan berdiri kasar namun ditahan lagi oleh tangan milik Draco. Professor Lupin memandang kedua anak muridnya, terdiam, lalu kembali menulis.

Draco menarik Hermione untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Mione. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius." Kata Draco sambil menahan tawa.

"Bisakah kau diam hanya untuk sebentar saja, Draco? Jika kau tak bisa diam. Aku akan bilang pada Professor McGonnagal kalau aku tak mau jadi mentor mu lagi!" Ancam Hermione.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti jika kau yang ada di samping ku." Goda Draco lagi. Membuat pipi Hermione memerah. "Tuh, lihat. Pipi mu merona." Kata Draco sambil mencoba memegang pipi Hermione. Hermione menepis tangan Draco. "Aku tahu kau senang aku goda kan?" Pedenya.

"Pede sekali kau Mr Malfoy!" Kesalnya lagi dan kembali membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat terlihat cantik jika sedang marah tau." Kata Draco sambil menyelipkan rambut Hermione ke telinganya. Jantung Hermione terasa mau copot.

"Apa kau memperlakukan semua wanita seperti ini?" Kata Hermione mencoba fokus pada bukunya.

"No. Just you." Kata Draco.

"Bohong."

"No."

"Bohong."

"Tanya saja pada Astoria. Apa aku pernah bersikap manis padanya." Kata Draco.

"Ya. Seperti aku punya waktu saja untuk berbincang dengannya."

"Kau iri kan pada Astoria?"

"Iri?" Hermione memandang Draco sebal. Ia mengatur volume suaranya agar tak membuat Professor Lupin melihat ke arah mereka. "Untuk apa aku iri?"

"I dont know. Mungkin, karena dia mantan pacarku?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa mantan pacarmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau waktu itu berbicang dengannya saat pelajaran Professor Lupin selesai?"

"Itu karena dia tidak mau aku mendekati mu. Nampaknya dia masih mencintaimu." Kata Hermione blak-blakan. Draco pun terdiam.

"Jadi itu alasan mu mendiami ku berminggu minggu? Kau menolak bertatap wajah dengan ku? Kau menghiraukan panggilanku?" Kata Draco. Hermione bisa menebak kalo Draco sedang kesal.

"Itu bukan salahnya. Itu salahku."

"Bagaimana mungkin ini semua salah mu?"

"Karena aku yang berjanji padanya untuk menjauhi mu." Kata Hermione. Membuat Draco tak berkutik. Ia menatap mata Hazel milik Hermione. Mata yang selalu memberinya ketenangan.

"Kau yang ber—"

"Ehmm."

Tiba tiba Professor Lupin sudah berada di depan meja Draco dan Hermione. Membuat mereka tersontak kaget.

"Aku akan mengirim surat itu sekarang. Jika Newt sudah membalasnya, aku akan memberi tahu kalian berdua." Kata Lupin. "Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke asrama kalian. Bersiaplah. Makan malam akan segera dimulai."

"Baik Professor." Kompak Draco dan Hermione.

Koridor Hogwarts sudah mulai sepi. Hari sudah mulai senja. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing masing. Termasuk Draco dan Hermione yang hendak kembali ke asrama mereka.

"Kenapa kau berjanji mau menjauh dari ku Hermione?" Kata Draco mencoba tetap cool, meski terdengar nada kecewa di suaranya.

"Aku tak mau membahas soal itu." Kata Hermione. Menghindari tatapan Draco.

Draco dengan cepat menarik tangan Hermione ke dalam ruangan kecil. Terlihat seperti ruangan tempat penyimpanan sapu yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menarik ku seperti itu!" Kesal Hermione. Ia hendak keluar dari ruangan sempit itu namun di halang oleh tangan Draco.

"Ini sudah malam Draco. Aku mau mandi."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku. Baru kau boleh pergi." Kata Draco serius.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau berjanji pada Astoria untuk menjauhi ku?"

"Karena Astoria masih mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai dia? Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah!" Kata Draco sambil memandang mata Hermione.

"Dia masih sangat mencintai mu Draco! Dia benar benar ingin kembali bersama mu. Aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan orang lain."

"Kau pikir dengan cara menjauhi ku seperti itu kau tak merusak kebahagiaanku?" Kata Draco.

Hening.

"Apa maksud—"

Draco menutup mulut Hermione dengan bibirnya.

Draco mencium Hermione lembut. Memegangi kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya.

Hermione terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa apa lagi. Ia ingin menolak. Tapi ia sangat menyukai rasa manis bibir Draco. Ia hanya terdiam. Memegangi dada Draco dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan irama detak jantung Draco yang cepat.

Draco melumat lembut bibir bawah Hermione. Hermione mulai terbawa suasana. Ia pun merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Draco. Tangan kanannya terlihat meremas lembut rambut Draco.

Namun Hermione terhenti. Ia mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh. Draco dan Hermione sama sama terengah.

"Im sorry." Kata Hermione. Pipinya terlihat memerah. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu ruangan kecil itu lalu keluar.

"Hermione wait!" Kata Draco mencoba meraih tangan Hermione.

"Kita tak seharusnya melakukan itu, Draco." Kata Hermione membalikan badannya. menatap Draco.

"Why?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Astoria!"

"Untuk apa berjanji hal yang tak pernah bisa kau lakukan"

"Hahahaha!" Hermione tertawa dengan sangat terpaksa. "Maksudmu aku tak bisa menjauhi mu?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Hermione Granger. Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Kata Draco

"Perasaan yang sama? Perasaan mu saja aku tidak pernah tahu." Kata Hermione.

Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione. Meraih tangannya dan meletakannya ke dada bidang Draco.

Hermione merasa jantung Draco masih berdegup kencang.

"Feel it. Kau akan tahu perasaan ku selama ini padamu."

Ini tak masuk akal.

Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah berteman dari kelas satu. Mereka justru bermusuhan. Draco dan kawan kawannya sering membuat Hermione masuk kedalam masalah. Membuat dirinya terkena detensi ataupun masalah lainnya. Dan jangan lupa. Draco memanggil nya 'Mudblood' dari dulu.

Dengan kasar Hermione menarik tangannya dari dada Draco.

"Aku tak mengerti Draco." Kata Hermione. Matanya tidak mau menemui mata abu abu Draco.

"Apa kau masih membenci ku karena masa lalu ku?"

"Karena dulu kau bersikap menyebalkan? No? Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Draco?"

"Kau tak menyukai ku? Kenapa kau berjanji pada Astoria kalau kau akan menjauhiku"

Hermione menghela nafas. Ia menatap mata Draco lemah.

"Karena aku bukan wanita yang pas untuk seseorang yang sangat sempurna seperti mu Draco." Kata Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam sendiri di koridor yang sudah mulai menggelap.

 **TBC**


End file.
